Bunnee
by Ronniesheep
Summary: Bunnee has a life more rough than a normal teen's. She has four sisters to look after while they live in the streets, a job at a doughnut shop that doesn't pay nearly enough and a father she can't remember. But one day 5 strange people approach her telling her to come with them, and everything changes.
1. Chapter 1

**hey! this is my new story "Bunnee" I ****don't****own ****The Mortal Instruments**** series i tried to make it longer than my**

**other story "Bethany" i hope you like it!**

Bunnee.

Hello. I guess thats what I should say… is that right. well, I'm just gonna hope you agree and if you don't too bad. My name is Bunnee yes like the rabbit and yes it is spelled **horribly **wrong (thanks mom). My parents didn't want to have a daughter so they didn't even go to the effort of giving me a decent name (though the more children they had the more intentional the children). When I was Ten my parents broke up, (yes I did say "break up" because they were never were married). It was just me, my mom and my 4 other sisters. When my mother got some issue with her head (I believe they call it being mentally insane) she kept saying crazy things like "They're everywhere" or "Poison blood in the streets." and I'll never forget the weird markings she would tattoo on herself **everywhere **with permanent marker**.** They locked her up and we technically didn't exist to the U.S government so we weren't accounted for. I became the "mother" to my 4 siblings: Misty age 13, Moth 10 years old, Violet age 8 and Lolli (short for lollipop. yes both me and Lolli got the crap names.) 5 years old. I became my own mother at age 15. Sad isn't it? we started living on the streets and I got a job at a Doey Donut Shop so I could keep the family alive. Sometimes there would be perves but I knew how to handle them. One kick in the balls and run. That strategy has worked pretty well so far. So fairly recently I started to see the same symbols that my mother had on buildings, billboards and even people. Speaking of which these "people" I see have these weird "wand" thingees. So I thought i was going crazy as well. So i would literally look at a door and put my hand out to make it was real. So that went on for awhile. **Until…** my sisters started seeing stuff and I thought _Shit. this is contagious._ But then I decided to actually try to talk to the "inked people" I call them. So that fills you in on the past couple years. So tonight i'm walking home from Doey Donut Shop and I run into on of their "gangs". I walk out in front of them and what do you know. They trip over me. I take my opportunity and using the skills I learned from protecting my kin I kick one in the gut and take his weird sword thing. They all draw there pointy looking crystals out and I raise the poor guys crystal. "What do you people want from me! Why do I always see people like you?! WHO THE HELL **ARE **YOU?!". As I'm rambling all of my questions off they get a shocked look in their eyes. There are two girls one that's short and a redhead, the other darker haired and taller and is bit more pretty in a different way. Now for the guys. There is one that has blue eyes and dark hair like the girl (siblings?), another one that is strangely pallid (pale) and geeky looking and the last one has long blonde hair and is **JACKED. ** I make the conclusion that maybe I shouldn't mess with them. But they don't look angry but sympathetic. "hello" the redhead speaks, finally. "My name is Clary and these guys are Simon, Jace, Alec, and Isabelle.". OHH so they DO have names redhead is Clary, Geeky is simon, pretty is Isabelle, guy i kicked in the gut is Alec and Blondie is Jace. Got it.

"You should come with us. don't worry we aren't going to hurt you in any way." Alec says. "but, my family…" I retort. "YOU HAVE A FAMILY ALREADY?!" says Isabelle with wide eyes. "Ummm yeah sort of they are my sisters, 4 of them.". They all looked relieved. "Are you girls related by blood?" asks Jace. "Yes they are, they can see you guys too.". "Bring them too and we'll have a great big par-" Simon is cut off by a very annoyed Jace. "No this is sort of serious simon they need training.". "Say WHHATT? Training?" I respond. "Just get your 'family' we'll come with you.". I take the five mile trek in silence with five people I've never met before to get my family so we can go **live with them. **_What are you thinking Bunnee these guys can seriously hurt you or the ones you love most. _My old way of thinking says but my street life type of thinking retorts, S_hut up. They look rich and who wouldn't get off the streets _**_for free._**_ Fine. _says my old part and leaves, never to be seen again. Finally me and my "companions" get to the slum village where we live. "Oh my gosh, Jace are you seeming this. there are kids living like this…" says Isabelle. "don't worry." I feel my mouth say,"We get used to it." finally we arrive at the tent made of trash bags and newspaper that i call home. Yep, even though I have a job we still live in a figurative dumpster though it is kind of close to being one. I here four shrill squeals say something that sounds like "BUNNEE!" . The four people who are dearest to me in the world rush out of the tent and all hug me as I kneel. Lolli breaks off having noticed my guests and walked straight up to the two "inked" girls and says "You guys are pretty" in the most adorable way and hugs their legs. When she's done with them she walks up to Jace and says "You aren't very nice, are you?". "No he isn't." Simon says and Lolli goes to inspect him and touches his hand and says, "You're cold" and drags him laughing to the fire in the barrel. She goes to to Alec now and shakes his hand properly and says with a funny sounding English accent, "How do you do?" and has him chuckling and everyone in the group laughs too. I pull the kids off me one by one and when i'm finished i say, "hey kiddos these are my new friends Jace, Alec, Simon, Clary and Isabelle." I say. "Now we are going to go live with them now" and they all agreed accept for Misty who said, "we don't know them.". I respond "But you know me and you know that I won't let anything happen to you no matter what the cost." Finally she nods her head in agreement. We all pack what little things we have and follow the "inked" gang to wherever we are going to live.

**So you like it? please let me know by leaving a review. i REALLY want to know how it is and what you think will happen next.**

**and if you get a chance visit "bethany" and review as well!**


	2. The arrival

**Hello again people of the world of fan fiction. i have a proposal. you guys review and i'll**

**keep posting. got it? so Please do and please let me know what you think should happen!**

On our way to the "institute" as they called it I remained **very** close to my family. I watched the way the "inked" group walked. They walked with extreme grace despite their outward appearance that scared the **hell** out of me. I looked at Simon. He and ugh. What's her name again? oh yeah _Isabelle _were holding hands. _Yep they're dating an unlikely couple but a cute one_, I think with a smile. Clary drops back to hang with me and the trail of kids. "hey." she says with empathy. "Hi?" I retort. "Let me explain some of this to you…" she says. "We are Shadowhunters or people who fight demons. Before you say anything, demons are real." "Ok? Wait, DEMONS?!" I respond a tad bit late on the remark on demons being real and everything. "Its fine we will train you guys so you can defend yourselves from demons. You're in good hands, Jace is one of the best demon hunters in this age." "Ok so you guys are gonna turn us into some kind of ninja?" I question. "Sort of… you'll see."

Five more blocks of silence and the guys stop in front of us, and I swear to god my mouth hits the ground. The "institute" is **huge. **Not cathedral huge but more like palace huge, with cathedral-like touches. Jace walks over to me and puts hand under my chin and closes my now limp mouth for me with a smirk. Did I mention that I'm very good at reading people like books? (I know that was random but who cares).

We cross the street and I'm giddy with the fact that we'll actually have a home. We enter and I almost literally have a heart attack. Its **beautiful.** "Wow." is probably the only understandable thing I could say I know because I did and when I tried to say, "Holy crap!" my mouth went slack. I examine the kids faces. Lolli looks like a kid in a candy store,(no pun intended) eyes more alive than I've ever seen them. Violet the quiet one, nearly squeals with joy. Moth the hyperactive one, is bouncing off the walls. Even Misty, the pessimistic one lets a little smile creep onto her face. Jace looks amused because of the looks on our faces, "let me show you around." says Isabelle. We go up the stone stairs and she shows us gaping beauties our rooms. Our rooms are all in the same hallway so we can get each other without getting lost.

We finish the tour after seeing, the garden, training room, kitchen, the place where they keep generally dangerous looking stuff and the infirmary. When its time for dinner we all go down to the kitchen to get it and me sit down. The meal for tonight is some green, slimy, liquid stuff. When I look up at Jace he is shaking his head frantically and taking a finger knife and slitting his throat. I think he means don't eat the soup. Well, he doesn't have to tell me that twice. The only person that doesn't get "soup" is Simon. Huh, he must not be hungry, but he ate before they saw me and that was awhile ago. "Why aren't you eating?" I ask Simon. He looks uncomfortable. Isabelle shakes her head when he looks at her and he responds, "I don't feel well right now. Thank you for your concern." I don't buy it but what else can I do? When I go upstairs I go to my room and sit on the bed. compared to what i've been sleeping on in past years it feels like a cloud. If you could feel clouds. Which are made of water va-.

ANYWAY, I lie down on the mattress and I sink like 3 inches in. I haven't realized its been this long since I've been in a actual bed.

then I notice a shadow in the corner. I take out my knife (Swiss Army) and move toward the figure. Who isn't facing me. Perfect. He wont know what hit him. I jump on top of the shadow and use the strength I have from life on the streets to put the figure to the floor and put the knife to the guys throat and yell, "WHAT DO YOU WANT WITH ME?!" Everyone in the institute comes running into the room to see me with a tackled guy in the dark holding a knife to his throat. He struggles but its useless I've done this to many people so much bigger than me its funny. Then the guy turns on his… rock? ohhhh CRAP its Alec. I stumble away _So much for a good impression, _I think. "Alec!, what were even doing in here?" says Isabelle. "I wanted to talk Izzy." "ok. but still that is an invasion of-" Isabelle is cut off by Jace "come on Izzy he wanted to talk, so why don't we let him now he's got her attention." and with that the residents of the institute leave, except Alec. I rub my neck awkwardly, "I'm sorry." I notice the gash on his arm. "Oh don't be, with that strength you might not even need training!". "well I still am, sorry that is, and life is rough out in the streets, it was get strong or have you and your family starve to death, kidnapped or even killed for the $5 you have in your pocket." I say. "and being the eldest it is my responsibility to be the strong one, for everyone.". "Wow. Bunnee you will do well and you will be one of the best Shadowhunters aside from me of course." We both chuckle at his weak attempt at a joke. I can tell he isn't much of a jokester. "Thank you Alec. but I need to get settled down.". "Ok good night Bunnee" and he leaves for the night. I decide I will have to get used to the bed before I actually sleep in it so I make a bed made of blankets and decide to sleep in that. I hear a small knock on my door, it opens and in comes Lolli. "What's wrong Loll?" I ask. "Can't sleep." she responds tiredly. "Well, want me to sing?" she nods fanatically. She comes into my "bed" and I begin:

_Little girl, close your eyes_

_for the night has come and you must rise_

_into the land where life is bright_

_where there will always be light_

_and as long as your here _

_you won't shed a tear._

by the time I finished the short song Lolli was already asleep on my chest. It was a poem mother used to tell us before we went to bed. One night, when Lolli was scared, I started to tell her that poem, but she wanted a lullaby so I thought up a tune in my head and sang it. Ever since then every time she would seek comfort I would sing it to her.

I hear stirring outside my door and I know someone was listening but who?

**i formally apologize for the incredibly painful poetry.**

**please remember: you I keep posting**

**I would like a couple more reviews before I post chapter 3! **

**So please review!**


	3. Its Complicated

**As I said, please review! I hope you like the Chapter!**

The next day I wake up to a non existent Lolli, and the aroma of pancakes. Pancakes?! I practically sprint to the kitchen to see a Bob's Pancake House box and I want to shove it in my face so bad. Its been so long since I've had pancakes. Instead of being as glutinous as to shove the pancake down my throat I cut it up (more like butcher it) and take small bites. For the first time I realized that everyone, Alec, Simon (still not eating), Jace, Clary, Lolli, Violet, Moth, Misty and Isabelle are all staring at me like I'm the most hilarious object on planet Earth. "What?" I mean to say but thanks to the wad of pancake in my mouth it comes out like this, "mmphh?". They all look like a time bomb of extreme laughter about to explode and when I shove more fluffy deliciousness in my mouth, the bomb explodes and boy what an explosion it was. Laughter and hooting filled the silence of the institute. Suddenly the laughter was silenced. "Now whats going on here?" I turn around and see a strongly built guy that is old enough to be my… "Father?". "I would like to speak with this young lady right here for a few minutes, you are dismissed." They all leave but the children are reluctant until Clary says,"Hey girls wanna go draw with me?". The girls have always loved drawing so they follow eagerly. i turn to my "Father" and I say, "So this is what you left us for?! To train someone else's children! We lived on the streets for 7 years because of YOU!"

"It isn't like that. Your mother wanted nothing to do with this world. She hated the idea of demons, she couldn't bear it. So I left to live here not to train Shadowhunters but to-" I throw myself at him, take my nails and rip them through the flesh of his face and I full on sprint out of the Institute into the streets and I hope to disappear in the crowd of faces. I finally stop running at the ally that I called home. I sit down, and I cry my eyes out. HOW DARE HE just reappear like that after leaving us to fend for ourselves with our crazy mother and eventually with not so much as a note?! I feel a tap on my shoulder I grab my knife and turn with it pointed at a ageless man with eye makeup and glitter all over him. "Now what is a doll like you doing crying in a tent made of garbage bags?". The _tent made of garbage bags _he said with disgust. "Whats it to YOU?" I snap. "Well over the years i've seen many things, and done many things and you seriously could use a friend right now." I smile a little. "That's it girl you can do it! Just a little bigger." and with that I smile. "So who are you?" I ask. "Magnus, Magnus Bane. Whats your name?".

"Bunnee."

"Last name?"

"Don't have one."

"Are you a Shadowhunter?"

"So I've been told."

"Well come on then we need to get you a Shadowhunter's last name."

Together we walk back to the institute and I tell him why I ran away. Turns out he was on his way to meet his boyfriend, who is Alec, at the institute when he saw me. When we get to the steps of the Institute we knock and the doors open immediately. on the other side of the door frame stands isabelle who says, "Oh my gosh Bunnee! Where did you go? What happened? Why did you leave? Hi Magnus. I thought you were never coming back!" I stand there as she fires questions nonstop and I'm not even focusing on Isabelle. I'm looking at my "father". I push past Isabelle and walk straight to my father. "YOU WERE LISTENING!" I yell. I push him into the wall. "Why?" I ask, whispering.

"Because I almost forgot what your voice sounded like. I just had to listen."

I let him go. "Where are my sisters?" I ask Isabelle. "With Clary." she says and I leave to find my sisters.

I find them in the library sketching weird looking symbols on paper. Lolli runs up to me and shows me one, "Bunnee! I made a strength rune! 'cause i wanna be strong like you!"

"Clary. Runes?"

"We Shadowhunters use them to provide traits that we don't have naturally. We apply them with our steles." She shows me her wand. OH so thats the wands are! "Good job Clary. Teaching the new Shadowhunters about runes." I turn to see a middle aged man

"Its nothing, Mr. Lightwood, they love to draw."

"I can see that." and with that Mr. Lightwood leaves.

Clary turns to me, "So Magnus tells me you don't have a last name?"

"He's right. I don't want any name of my father's or mother's."

"Well, we've got to fix that. All names for the Nephillum are compound. Choose carefully."

"Midwinter?"

"Thats a good name. Your sisters will take that name as well."

"Will you teach me some runes?"

"Sure…"

We walk to the table, and Clary stops in her tracks.

"but first, you need a stele."

Then we go to find Jace, who probably has a zillion of them.

"Jace. Can Bunnee have a stele?"

"Yeah sure just got to find one?"

He leaves to find a stele for me and Clary and I stand in awkward silence. Finally, Jace returns with a stele. He puts it in my hands and I notice the sliver handle like thing has intricate designs of vines winding up and down 3/4 of the stele. "Its MINE?" I ask.

"You bet'cha Bunnee." He looks at Clary. But not the way he would look at me. He's fond of her and not hiding it very well. I look at Clary and she looks the same way at him. Like a kid in a toy shop looking at the doll that they could never have. Sensing the awkwardness I find a way to leave. "Clary will you teach me some runes now?" I say, breaking the silence. "Yeah." Clary responds with a faraway look.

"Clary I know you love Jace." I say. "Why won't you tell him?"

"Its complicated." she says

"How so?"

"Its just complicated."

**So yeah her father comes back. Yay!. Please review what should happen next I'm kind of stuck.**


	4. Warlocks, Werewolves and Vampires OH MY

**Heyo people! I hope your liking the story! Please let me know if you're enjoying the story **

**by reviewing!**

After Clary and I get the stele, we head back to the library. Clary teaches me some simple runes such as; healing, speed, and strength. After awhile I hear my stomach growl. "Hey clary? I'm kind of hungry."

"Same here. I know a great place to eat. Lets go."

We walk to a restaurant and when i see the menu I almost have a heart-attack. "Raw steak, blood shakes and tofu?!" I exclaim.

"Oh yeah. Sorry Bunnee. This restaurant is for downworlders too."

"downworlders?" i ask

"oh you know Werewolves, Vampires, Warlocks and Faeri-"

I interrupt Clary, "What?!"

Clary begins to explain that the downworlders are bound by accords not to harm a mundane. She also explains that Vampires can't eat. "Is Simon a vampire?" I ask clary.

"Yes." She says with sadness.

Just then the waitress comes and I order a burger and fries. We eat, (the food was delicious)and we leave to head home.

As Clary and I are walking back a zillion questions are bouncing around me head. _complicated? how is it complicated?, how long is this walk?, _For example. We duck into an ally and Clary looks at something that looks like a cell phone and stops suddenly.

"Get behind me Bunnee. Now." she commands.

"Whats wrong?"

"Demon."

A DEMON? Crap, not good. Clary hands me a silver dagger with a sizable amount of runes. I look at her with a questioning look on my face. "Its for just in case." she verifies.

"Ok"

Then I hear a slithering sound. Clary tenses. Then, a massive Slug-thing comes out of the shadows. S_hit, this thing looks like crap and smells like it._ I think. My grip on the dagger tightens. Clary runs at the demon and pulls out a blade and as she flies at it, the demon sweeps her into a wall. So hard I can hear a cracking sound as she hits the wall. I shudder. The demon now looks at me. This isn't good. well you already knew that I'm in a bad spot right now before I said it. Back to the fact that I'm most likely going to die. I brace myself for the kill but somewhere in between the demon swinging his claw (I really don't know what else to call the sharp talons protruding from a slimy looking arm thing)and the impact I decide_ Not like this Bunnee, you've faced down people way bigger than you and you can do it again._ I move just in time for the "talons" to miss the vitals but not fast enough to keep the demon from shredding my arm. As the "talons" go through my skin i feel this acid sting sensation traveling up my arm that nearly puts me down on the paved floor of the Ally. I get disoriented but I soon got over it. Still unstable, I jump at the creature and it swipes me to the ground. My head whacks the ground incredibly hard and my ribs are burning so is my upper shoulder and arm where the demon got me. I stand and when the demon turned around to finish Clary off, I jumped and plunged the blade deep in the back of the monster. The demon Thrashed around and catches me again in the chest, I feel the same burning sensation as before and I get dizzy. I fall 10 feet off the demons back, extremely weak and and hit the ground again but I didn't feel the impact. P_oison_, I think. as I am on the brink of passing out I hear many distorted running footsteps and voices. I turn my head to look at Clary but I can't. Out of my peripheral vision I see Jace and Simon hugging a now conscious Clary. I look up. Theres Isabelle and Alec looking at me. Alec saying "Come on Bunnee. I won't let you die." while drawing a healing rune on my arm. Isabelle is just staring at me with awe. "Jace! Get over here! She's dying. The runes aren't working!" Yells Isabelle. Jace sprints over and picks me up. As I let go I hear clary say, "She killed it and saved my life and she barely knows me."

"What I'm wondering about is how she killed that demon without former training." says Jace.

After those words I slip into sweet oblivion.

**Ok people, you know the drill. YOU keep reviewing, I keep posting!**

**love you awesome book people! For the record, #1 I don't own the mortal instruments (you know that) #2 Sorry for the shortness (Gotta love 'dem cliffhangers!)**

**-sheep**


	5. The Awakening

_**Hello people of Earth! This is another chapter to this story! please review.**_

_Oh my god! I'm dead! _That is the first thought I have when I wake up.

The only issue with the term "wake up" is that I was still out of it. Like I could hear conversations and everything else but I couldn't respond. For instance, I hear Isabelle attempting to comfort my siblings. But, when I want to scream at her to stop with the singing (she is seriously tone-deaf) my mouth won't move. After a couple days of the agony of Isabelle's singing I can move my fingers. I stretch them out flexing them and I hear a gasp and running footsteps going out of the room. A few minutes later I can move my entire arm and I then hear many more footsteps enter the Infirmary. After 20 minutes of slowly gaining control of my body I can finally slowly open my eyes. I see everyone Isabelle, Jace, Clary, Simon, Alec , my family and everyone except my father. Figures. As my first comment in a long time I croak, "Who stuffed my head with cotton balls?" Genius right? But it as stupid as it sounds, I really feel that way. My head is fuzzy. I try to sit up and groan in pain. How did I end up like this? I don't remember anything after the diner. "Guys, what happened?" I groan. About 10 voices start talking at once and Alec speaks up and silences everyone when he says, "Maybe Clary should tell her."

Everyone, including me instantly glance at Clary. She steps forward. "Bunnee, there was a demon in an ally we went in. It struck me down and would've ended us both if it hadn't been for you, backup wouldn't have gotten there in time. Bunnee, you saved my life."

I look at my arm and chest and they are in ruin. "What happened to me?" I ask.

"Well, The demon caught you in the arm, then the chest and then you fell on your back. The demon poison in your blood weakened you but you kept going. Why?" Then it all came back.

"Um, I don't know. I just decided that I needed to live for them." I gesture to my family.

"Just wondering, how many internal injuries did I have?" I ask. This time its Jace who speaks up, "Quite a few actually, I surprised that you took down a demon without training AND a; Broken pelvis, pierced lung, crushed hand AND not to mention the crack in your skull!"

I am shocked. How did I do that?

Suddenly I feel a weight on my chest and that little weight is crying, "Bunnee!"

I groan in pain. Lolli immediately jumps off. "So how long was I out?" I ask.

"Oh, about a week to ten days." says Isabelle.

I think my eyes nearly pop out of my head.

"A week to ten days?!"

"Yup."

I try standing. But, my attempt is shot down by the extreme kill joy of nausea. I fall back onto my pillows. Ugh, why me?

"I think Bunnee needs some rest." says Alec. With that everyone, except Clary leaves the room. "You almost died for me. That is a debt I could never repay." says Clary.

"Well, you don't have to. Consider it a gift." I respond.

With a sigh of relief she leaves the room.

When its around 12:00 AM and I've had enough of sleeping I decide to sneak up to the Garden. I bring the blade Clary had given me when we were attacked and my stele. As I pass Jace's room I notice that the door's open and Jace nowhere to be found. I figure that he's in the weapons room, his favorite place. I continue toward my destination. Wincing as the old, metal steps to the garden groan under my weight.

I walk up the steps, desperate to be in a somewhat more natural environment. But, I freeze when I hear a voice say, "Aren't you supposed to be in the Infirmary?" Jace. "Don't worry, I won't tell."

"You won't?" I retort.

"You know whats funny?" Says Jace randomly.

"What?"

"This is where me and Clary first kissed." Jace says, slurring his words. He's drunk.

"Why aren't you two boyfriend/girlfriend?" I ask.

"She's my sister." He snaps and takes another swig of beer.

The clock chimes announcing to the world that its midnight. Then I notice some buds opening to be the most beautiful flower I've ever seen. I am so taken by the scene that I don't notice Jace stumbling toward me until he grabs me by the shoulders and kisses me. At first, I was freaked out, but after a second I actually LIKED it. I put my arms around his neck and kissed back. After how long he starts playing with the buttons on my shirt and that brings me back to earth. "Stop Jace." I attempt to push him away but he doesn't budge. "JACE, I said stop!" He doesn't. I hear steps coming up the stairs. Jace has two buttons open and I'm starting to panic. "JACE STOP!" I yell. Then, I punch him in the side of the face and I run away. Alec catches me and asks, "What happened?"

"J-Jace is d-drunk." I stutter. Alec walks up to Jace and starts talking to him, god only knows what he's saying. But eventually, Jace gets angry and knocks out Alec and walks toward me. I back up slowly and when Jace picks up speed I sprint. Down the stairs, through the halls, down the main stairs, out the doors and into the night.

When I finally stop, I'm completely lost. I still have my dagger and stele. I go up one street, down another and i wander anywhere and everywhere to escape the shame. I don't get it. Jace loves Clary, but Clary's his sister. Even if Clary is Jace's sister why would he go after me? And why did I let him grope at me and kiss me like that knowing that if Clary found out it would break her heart in a million broken heart shapes. I'm so deep in thought that I don't notice the yellow pair of eyes looking at me in a nearby ally and the faint sound of a dog growling.

**Hello again! did you like it? If so please review!**

**The same deal as before. YOU review I post!**


	6. Heartache (It Sucks)

**Hello again! This is not so action awesomeness as it is emotional**

**I'm sorry!**

I break out of my thoughts when I hear the low rumble of a dogs growl. I look into an ally and I see a pair of yellow eyes staring at me. I start backing away and the wolf follows. If this is a werewolf… I'm going to have SERIOUS issues. But the werewolf doesn't attack. It just follows me. I back up more and the wolf follows. This is kind of weird for me. I keep backing up and the wolf does the same. Then, like an idiot I say to the wolf, "hello?". Suddenly, the wolf trembles and morphs into a human. The werewolf is a girl with light brown skin, dark eyes and brown-gold curly hair. "hello." she says. "Now leave."

"What?" I say, confused. didn't you hear me, shadowhunter? I know how you Nephillum are. Thinking your better than us. So I don't want to deal with you. Unless you want to be a werewolf too. To see how our lives don't actually suck." I start walking away and I hear a man's voice say, "Wait." I turn to see a man with glasses, brown, uneven hair and slightly stooped posture. "I've heard about you."

"How?" I ask.

"My step daughter told me that you saved her life." He says matter-of-factly. "I am Lucian Graymark but a go by Luke Garroway now. You can call me Luke."

"Well, I'm Bunnee." I say.

"I know. You faced down a demon without any former training and faced death down as well."

"If you say it that way…"

"OH! You're the girl who everyone was talking about in the pack!" Maia interjects.

"Well, its late and you should probably get back to the Institute." Says Luke.

"well, I can't. I kinda got a bit lost." I say indignantly.

"Then I'll take you." offers Luke.

As we walk we discuss different subjects. I learned that Luke was once a Shadowhunter. How to become a pack leader. Just general stuff. As we approach the Institute I feel an unshakable dread of seeing Jace. On the outside of the property before the gate Luke stops, "I can't go any farther. I'm sure you can handle walking a couple more yards."

I chuckle, "Goodnight Luke." I silently walk up to the doors and crack the door open to make sure no one was up. The coast is clear. I silently pad across the floor up the stairs and into the infirmary where Alec was waiting for me. _Dammit._ "What happened earlier Bunnee?" Alec questions.

"Nothing" I answer quickly.

"I saw you guys 5 minutes before. That didn't look like nothing to me."

"Fine. Jace was drunk, he walked up to me and kissed me and I LIKED it. Then he wanted more." I explain.

"He's hurting Bunnee. He would never do that otherwise. He loved- and still loves Clary. Its KILLING him not being able to love her the way he wants to." Alec says sadly.

"How do you know?"

"He hasn't been the same since he found out. When he first met Clary he was so alive. But since he can't have her now he's changed." Alec states.

"Alec, we're friends right?" I ask

"of course."

"goodnight."

"goodnight."

I didn't sleep that night. I can have too much empathy sometimes. Sometimes to the point that I act like I'm the person the event happened to. I felt Jace's pain in my bones. It's just that to love someone you almost could have but then step just outside your grasp is the worst torture. I know from personal experience. When I was sixteen, I saw a guy with looks close to those of Jace's. He was tall, with sandy blonde hair, fairly muscular (like Jace), and his blue made me melt inside. I fell for him. Hard. His name was Caleb. We were both alone and on the streets and we started dating. After a few months he was gone. I haven't seen him since. I'm nearly crying right now just thinking about him. I go out of my room because I couldn't possibly sleep now, with my heart aching like it just ran 10 miles. I go to the Library hoping for peace when another choking sob exits my throat. Tears flow freely from my eyes now and i think _You haven't cried in 10 years I think you could handle a little saved up heartache. _But I can't stop. I'm not just crying because of Caleb, but for all those times that I needed to be strong for my family. The first time we were attacked by the homeless, when we were starving because I couldn't get a job, and when Mom was driven away from us forever. Another sob jolts through my body. I sit in the farthest corner from the door, curl up and I weep and weep. I just want to fold up into nothingness and just cease to exist. I feel a gentle hand on my shoulder. I look up surprised and I see Clary. I quickly stand and brush myself off and wipe my cheeks. "I'm sorry." I say.

"Its fine Bunnee. Everyone has a breaking point. You haven't cried in awhile have you?"

I shake my head no.

"Then you just keep going Bunnee, its hard being the strong one for everyone."

I immediately put my head in my hands and I continue with the heartbroken cries of anguish.

"Its just- I know how you and Jace feel about each other and I can relate. Wanting someone you never could have." I say to Clary.

Clary looks like she just lost all energy and sat down.

"I'm sorry. I can hardly look at Jace without thinking what we could've had. And I'm sorry that this happened to you." Clary says.

"His name was Caleb and I loved him. After awhile of dating a just vanished into thin air."

"Bunnee you should go to bed. This isn't healthy. You've been through a lot."

Clary leaves with those words and so do I. I go back to the Infirmary and I dream the night away.

**CONGRATULATIONS! you've reach the bottom of the page successfully! ****Everyone**** Please review! I need some ideas to put in the next chapter!**

**Post your idea and I'll choose one!**


	7. Just a message

_**People! I really do need some ideas! I'm seriously stuck right now please help me out!**_

_**Review and tell me what you think will happen and one of them will be chosen when there is more than one review!**_

_**thank you!**_

_**-Sheep**_


	8. Decapitated Dummies

hey people! sorry for not posting for awhile, I'm running out of idea and I have finals this week. Enjoy!

Chapter 7

The next day I wake up from my slumber feeling numb. My face is wet with tears. It was a long night. I go downstairs, I eat breakfast and I go to the training room. I take my anger on the unfortunate dummies. One I beheaded, another I stabbed in the throat and I cut a couple in half. I hear the door close. Footsteps, light like a predator creeping up on prey. I turn around and I see Jace. I tense up. "Hey Bunnee, I'm sorry about… last night. I was drunk and extremely out of line." He apologizes. "But you liked it I mean who wouldn't?"

I slap him hard across the face. The connection of my hand to his face makes a satisfying CRACK that echoes around the room.

"Jace Wayland. I wish you would realize that not EVERYONE is in love with you." and with that I stride out of the room, leaving Jace to clean up the decapitated dummies.

I go to see my sisters train outside, it's a beautiful day. I go outside to see my sisters having the time of their lives punching and kicking dummy demons and doing flips. Lolli is on a beam about 10 feet in the air with a harness, working on balance. Moth and Violet punching and kicking a dummy rabidly and Misty doing flips everywhere. All I hear is laughing. Its been awhile since I've seen real smiles on their faces. Clary is helping them all. Clary looks up, "Hey Bunnee, whats wrong?" She probably sees my anger at Jace through my eyes. "Nothing you should worry about." I say quite a bit shorter than I mean it to be. "So the others and I want to go and hunt down some demons tonight, wanna come?"

"Sure."

With that me and Clary stride to Clary's room. There she gave me some black leather clothing along with some boots and dark jeans. "This is Shadowhunter gear. It will help protect you." I just nod. I put on the gear and I have to admit that I look pretty _Badass. _It makes me look dangerous. I take off the gear and get into more comfy clothes for the time span of when I am not hunting demons. Time passes, the day consists of sitting, training, learning runes and boredom. Finally, I can put on the gear Clary gave me. We all meet near the front door, and I see Clary taking what was it called? A stele. and drawing on Jace's skin with it. "Hello?" I say. They all acknowledge my presence with a "hey" or grunt. Clary finishes the rune and says, "Bunnee, I'm going to have to mark you now." I hold out my arm and Clary presses the stele to my arm and starts drawing. It feels like my skin is burning but I stay still. After Clary finishes the runes, Deflect, Increased strength and a couple other runes we head out. We walk for a couple of miles and we see a fight, between Vampires. I think. I follow as the experienced Shadowhunters approach the vampires. They don't stop fighting. The others starts jogging toward the vampires. They still don't stop fighting. Finally, Jace holds his blade to one of the vampires' chest. He holds his witch light up to the Vampire's face and a look of shock crosses its face. He looks familiar, kind of like Caleb but he couldn't be, Caleb is gone. "What's your name?" demands Alec. "Names are meaningless when you live forever." The vampire arrogantly replies not taking his eyes off of me. "Whatever, just leave." Says Issabelle, bored. The vampire takes off with incredible speed. I'm left with a odd feeling that though the Vampire can't be Caleb I know him somehow. We walk back after 3 hours of looking. Apparently demons don't like Mondays either. I decide to go walking I don't know why. I used to walk the streets for hours without stopping looking for my lost love. It became a habit when I realized that Caleb is gone. One day I saw when I was at work on the news that a teenage homeless boy was found in an alley, dead. I knew immediately I knew it was Caleb. A few days later I heard that the corpse was stolen from the morgue by someone. For those weeks I was dead inside, I was in shock. I walk up and down streets deep in thought and I stop by a shop to get a drink. I'm glad that I had some money. I walk out with my Dr. Pepper content with my life at the moment, and I'm grabbed by something fast. It pulls me into an alley and it… kisses me? I look up to see the vampire from earlier and I start to scream, but he covers my mouth. "Shhh Bunnee." he says.

"Wait, how do you know my name?"

"Bunnee its me."

I finally realize who he is. I kiss him for the past 5 years.

Then, I half sob, "Caleb."

**I hope you liked it! Please, Please, Please review me some ideas on what happens next!**

**love you ppl,**

**-sheep**


	9. The Field Trip

**Hello! I hope you liked the last chapter! and I hope that you like this one here!**

"Oh hey Bunnee, we girls are going out to look at some places. I want to teach the girls how to use the sight." She says. I still don't think its a good idea because of what happened last time I saw something. I don't know why, but I'm seriously doubting Clary's ability to protect my family. "Can I go too?" I ask because... I really don't know why... I don't know why. Its not like I could help.

"sure." Clary replies," but your gonna need some gear first. Just in case there is a demon attack." She puts emphasis on _ Just in case_ as if to ensure the girls that nothing will happen. Which is a promise she can't keep. The problem is that, to train for the sight, I think that you need to see a demon, and there is no way to know how the monster will react to people who generally want to kill it. I put on the now familiar hard leather jacket, boots and dark pants. We walk out into the light of the late afternoon and we walk, and walk, and walk, looking for something that has a "Glamour" on it, as Clary says. We walk past an ally where I can feel eyes on me. We walk past werewolves, warlocks and mundanes. I'm slightlly dissappointed at this, to be honest I'm not looking for glamours, but I'm looking for vampires. One specific vampire. Or not, it was only a dream. He could be with a gorgeous woman for a girlfriend, rich, on a beach in the Carribean sea completely forgetting about that girl he loved awhile ago. Just thinking about this makes tears flood my eyes. _ He's gone why can't you just accept it?_ I ask myself. Clary stops short, a bit too late, we are in and allyway cutting to the other street. I hear a ugly noise behind my like someone trying to clear phlegm out of their throat. I have enough time to say a single word, "Shit." before something whacks me in the head and everything goes fuzzy. I see a weird insect-like demon, Clary failing at fighting it and a sudden blur in the shape of a human. I hear a young girl's scream. _ I wonder why thtat girl's screaming? _ I ask myself and a face looms in front of mine, a young man's face. I can't register that details very well but I feel that I should know him. The guy says, "Bunnee? Oh -" He chokes on the next _word_ not by choice. Then I fall in to a black abyss.

I wake up I think in a couple minute, meaning 5 or so and I see Clary hovering over what looks like a body of a little girl. _Little girl?! _ I scream in my head. I sit up fast and I struggle to stand as a bubble of saved up pain bursts in my head. I fall on my but the first time but, the second I lean on the wall I put my hand to my head and I feel something warm and sticky on it. I pull my hand away and I look at it. Its bloody. The world starts spinning but I grab the wall to stop it. I stumble over to Clary and I wonder where everyone else is and who the blur was. As a make my way slowly to Clary I notice that she's crying. I try stumbling forward faster. I get to my destination and I fall to my knees, the girl is Lolli. I nearly choke when I see that where her shirt is torn there is a deep hole in her shoulder. "wha-w- what h-happened?" I manage to stutter out.

"I-I don't know. Heard you get struck down an-and she was down too." She starts drawing a healing rune on Lolli's arm, but it just sinks into the skin of her arm. "no no no no! Damnit! The rune isn't working!" Yells Clary. I can tell she's starting to panic, while my little sister lays there as still as death growing closer and closer to the fine line between this world and the next. "Clary! Do something! She's dying!" I scream. I finally pick my dear Lolli up and I stumble/sprint in a random direction, hoping that way will help my Lolli. After running for minutes that seem like hours, I finally colapse from the previous head trauma and exhaustion, I just couldn't take it anymore. I crash to the ground, with Lolli in my arms. I start sobbing into the abandoned conctrete knowing that Lolli's going to die. I feel myself being lifted by lean but strong arms. I don't bother looking up, who cares Lolli's going to die. Before long I notice that we are moving faster that someone normal could, but I'm to far into my grief stricken world to take note.

I wake up just outside the institute property with a now barely alive Lolli laying next to me. I quickly snatch her up and scream, "Help us PLEASE!" I start running toward the institute crying on the way. I bang on the door screaming that same phrase over and over. After, what seems like an eternity the door opens and I see Jace on the other side. "help." I beg. Jace takes Lolli from me and runs to the infirmiry I sink to the ground, my job done and I just lay there in a daze from head trauma. Clary shakes me out of it. "Where is the rest of my family? " I ask, panicking. "They're safe. After the vampire came and scared the demon off, I told them to run to the institute." She says.

"Wait, what Vampire?" I ask, confused.

"The one that moved you out of the way of the demon, he saved your life."

I knew right then and there who that mysterious vampire was and that crazy dream that is dissmissed so easily might not have been total fantasy.

**This is the same message as before. PLEASE review! A little shout out for 64herondalecake! HerondaleCake has been VERY complimentary of my story so far so please, please, please Look at her stories as well. DONT FORGET, read 64HerondaleCake and REVIEW! How about this; 6 reviews and I post the already made next chapter.**

**-sheep**


	10. Tragedy

**_Hello! I hope your liking the story so far! Please review._**

_Wow, _I think,_ he saved me._ By now its dark. Then I remember Lolli. I sprint up the stairs and to the infirmary. There is innocent little Lolli, just laying there as if she's dead. Beside her is Jace, surprisingly. He looks up at me and says, "She might not wake up, Bunnee." That is too much for me. I run to Lolli's side, fall to my knees and I sob. "Lolli I'm sorry... so sorry. Its all my fault... I should've done something." I cry. "don't blame yourself Bunnee. Clary was there and she should've been able to protect her." I get angry and I storm out. How DARE he blame his own sister and the one he loves. Issabelle stops me as I'm on my way to the door. "Hey you shouldn't go out alone you know?" Says Issabelle.

"I'm looking for someone Issabelle."

"Izzy just call me Izzy. Let me help Bunnee."

"fine."

Izzy and I walk out the door in search of the vampire who saved my life, Only Izzy doesn't know who we're looking for. We search in the night and I feel eyes on me in the alley across the street. I walk oer there and go into the ally, Izzy following with blade in hand. I see a shadow streak across the wall. I start running toward it. Whatever that shadow belongs to is fast. I run fast and silently toward it. The shadow freezes knowing that its trapped, by me. I walk toward the shadow, expecting a demon, but no. Its a boy. About 17 or 18 years old, I think and I recognize him. He's the vampire that saved my life. The vampire that is Caleb.

At first, I don't know what to make of him. His sandy blonde hair is darker than I remember and his blue eyes have turned darker. He just stares at me, bewildered, eyes wide mouth open a little. His bronze skin is now pale, like a dead person's (because he is dead). Caleb speaks first, "Bunnee..."

is it just the limited light, or are tears running down his face. "Get away from her!" yells Izzy, blade pointed at Caleb. She walks slowly toward him staring at him until the blade is on his chest. "Stop!" I yell. "He saved my life" she quickly lowered her blade. Caleb and I are close enough to kiss. I start leaning forward lips close to his and... he turns away. "Bunnee, don't I'll hurt you."

"No you won't"

"Why don't we talk this over with some drinks?" Suggests Izzy.

With that, we wander to a human/Shadowhunter/vampire/werewolf restaurant.

"I'll take a coffee please." I say.

"Same here. Caleb?" says Izzy.

"Blood milkshake." Caleb orders. The waiter leaves and we begin talking, "Caleb why did you leave me?" I ask.

"When I left I planned on coming back but the vampires captured me and turned me. I couldn't bear to go back from the fear of hurting you and your sisters. You see fledglings, what we vampires call the newly changed vampires, have more issues controlling their need for blood. Therefore, more dangerous." Caleb explains.

"You broke her heart!" interjects Izzy. "Sorry."

"Why did you save me?"

"I watched you in the shadows every day since I was turned."

"I didn't ask you how you found me. I asked you why." I demand.

At this point Caleb is struggling, "I saw people getting killed by a demon..."

"no. Whats the real reason." I say.

"because Bunnee. I love you." Caleb says with difficulty. My breath catches in my throat,_ he still loves me_ I think. I hear Izzy's cell phone ring. She picks up the phone and puts her hand up to her mouth in shock. She hangs up and grabs my wrist and starts draging me. "Come on! Its Lolli! We've got to get back to the Institute!" At the words,"Its Lolli" I'm already at a full sprint in the direction of the Institute. After minutes that seem like hours hours, I finally reach the institute, I take the steps skipping every other one. I crash through the doors of the infirmary. To see my Lolli still laying there as still as death, barely breathing. Finally at the line where she either lives or dies. I run up to her and I whisper in her ear the poem mother told us that I made into a lullaby. If she dies I want this to be the last thing she hears, putting her to sleep for a final time. I know she's made her choice when her breath slows and shortens. My eyes flood with tears. "No no no Lollipop Midwinter, you aren't dying." I cry, but its too late. The poison has gotten the best of her. She dies because of me. "NO!" I yell. I put my head on her now unbeating heart. Jace walks out of the room. I remain in the room for hours, crying or silent the entire time. I think about when she showed me her first rune, it was a strength rune, because she wanted to be strong like me. Thinking of that makes me cry more. If I am truly strong I would be able to save her but I was useless as I watched her die. I storm out of the room and I seek out Clary, the one who let Lolli die. Finally, I find her, I walk straight toward her and I punch her in the face,gut, head and kick her everywhere else as tears run down my face and I yell, "YOU LET HER DIE!" and continue the process of crying, punching, kicking and yelling until I hear many running footsteps coming toward me and Alec grabs me and wraps his arms around me. He thinks he knows how it feels. Easy for him to say, "I made a promise that I would protect them no matter what the cost. I should've died, not innocent little Lolli." I say into Alec's chest. "I know." That statement pushes me off the edge. Alec doesn't KNOW anything.

I push him away slap him in the face and I run out the door.

_**I know that it wasn't my best chapter, in my opinion it was kind of suckky. and its the same deal, PLEASE REVIEW! **_


	11. A New Home

I walk around NYC lost in the streets that I once could navigate with my eyes closed. Lolli's death has put me in this bubble of isolation. I don't see the buisnessman walking so hastily that he runs into my shoulder because its his daughters birthday. Don't see the groups of the homeless staring at me. I don't see the wonders of NYC lights at night. _I can't go back, it will destroy me_ I think to myself. Its true though, if I go back to the place where my little sister met death head on. _She probably challenged the grim reaper to a staring contest _I chuckle to myself. I go back to the familiar tent made of trash bags and news papers and I look inside, still vacant, but could use some cleaning. I start to work quickly I go hunting for newspapers to replace the ones that are damaged from rain. When I get back from my hunt I burn the other newspapers as an attempt to forget everything. When I'm done with my cleaning I sit down inside and I just sit awhile trying to hear the sounds of little girls giggling, but no such sound comes. After awhile of listening I hear footsteps. Leather boot footsteps, its the shadowhunters. I get up and I book it at a full sprint getting away from them. The footsteps start increasing speed. _I can lose them. I know these streets better than any of them. _I think. I start weaving in and out of alleys and I'm a good sprinter so I lose them in no time. I head back to the tent and I realize something,_ they're going to be waiting for me, knowing I have to return._ So I turn around and I look for another homeless community I could join. After an hour of walking I found one near central park. I go up to one of the ladies and I ask, "Has anyone moved out lately?" The lady nods and points to a box tent thing. I go look in it. Its extremely dirty but it will have to do. I make myself comfortable in my new home until its nighttime. Then I hear the heavy footsteps of a most likely homeless and very big man. He looks into my new home and when he sees me he licks his lips. _Shit. The ONE time I don't have my knife! _He grabs me by my wrist and he drags me out. When I try to scream he covers my mouth with a rag soaked in a weird chemical that makes me weak and unable to scream or fight in any way. The chemical makes me loopy, kind of like when I was a little kid ad I had a cavity and the dentist made breathe in laughing gas. He drags me away from my new home, me with silent tears running down my face. He takes me to the warehouse and ties me up. Then he slaps, punches and kicks me. When I could hardly stay conscious between the rag and the physical damage he starts ripping my clothes, he rips my shirt and pulls my hair, but in the middle of his work I see someone in the shadows. Someone wth dark hair and blue eyes, Alec. He jumps on top of the man and scares him off. "Bunnee! Oh my god!" I try to stand up and walk to him but I can move my legs or arms. Then I remember the man tied me up. Tears still wet on my face I grab onto Alec as he leans down to unbind me. When he's finished untying me he pick me up as everything is becomes blurry. Finally the realization that the man was so close to getting what he wanted, and I didn't fight. I guess I wanted him to do it, I am a weakling who couldn't even save her sister. "Bunnee I'm sorry." Alec says as I just start crying. "How did you find me?" I ask him through my sobs.

"A vampire told me that he saw a pretty dark haired girl who looked upset get dragged away by a man."

"His name is Caleb." I say, completely out of it.

"How would you know that?" Alec asks.

"Because I love him." I say, the drugs catching up with me.

I stay awake long enough to to see the look of shock cross Alec's face, then I go completely limp. When I "wake up" I vaugly see the crowd of people at the door, including my dad and all of them will wide eyes as they look at me and all asking in different ways, "what happened." simultaneously. Then Alec responds, "Something ALMOST happened that should never happen to ANYONE." when Alec finishes, a look of horror crosses the face of EVERYONE in the group. As Alec moves the group splits apart like Moses did the Red Sea. Then, I slip into the darkness of sleep.

I wake up, yet again, in the Infirmary. I see a knife on the table next to me, my knife. Then I turn and see Jace, looking at me. All of a sudden, I was back in the warehouse, completely helpless, I grab the knife and put the edge to his throat, "WHAT DO YOU WANT?" tears running down my face. "Easy Bunnee." says the man, still calm despite the blood running down his neck. "How do you know my name?"

"I'm not that man Bunnee, its Jace." At the name Jace I'm snapped back to reality. The scene changes and I'm back in the Infirmary, with Jace, who now has a streak up crimson going down his neck. I put my head in my hands and I start crying. Jace is still sitting there with a sympathetic look in his eyes. "I-I'm s-so-sorry Jace, I-I d-didn't know."

"Its okay Bunnee, I understand." he says and walks out.


	12. The Return

** Hello people of the human world. sorry I haven't updated in awhile but I'm stuck in the writers block for awhile. Hope you enjoy.**

Its been a couple days since that man... attacked me. Though the flashbacks have stopped I still point a blade at guys if the scare me and I get nightmares that have the man and Lolli in them. I wake up every night in a cold sweat. I even scream out in the night and Alec comes to calm me down. But as Alec holds me and comforts me I remain silent as a have been for the past week. I'm in my own world where Lolli is still alive and nothing bad ever happens. Where shadowhunters didn't exist and Me my mother, father and entire family are living together in the beautiful countryside. Yep so i'm walking around the institute silent, and completely out of it, ignoring everything around me. After weeks of this, Jace finally says to me, "I know you are hurting Bunnee. But you can't go on like this, your sisters need you." Those words spoken by Jace breaks through my fantasy, sending my dream world into chaos. My mother and father disappear, the house burns and the scenery turns to what looks like a post apocalyptic world. Suddenly, I don't want to be here anymore. Slowly like dirt being rubbed away from a window, the real world comes into view. I blink a few times, clearing up the fog that had once covered my eyes, blocking my view from reality. I see Jace, just looking at me. He starts to walk away and I speak the first word in a long time, "stop." the word comes out small and rough, like sandpaper. Jace stops in his tracks and says, "Welcome back to the real world, Bunnee. Nice of you to join the living." Jace then continues walking down the hall. I'm still partially in a world where Lolli is alive. So I go to look for her. I look in the Infirmary, Library, kitchen and the weapons room. She's no where to be found. I see Clary and I ask, "Where's Lolli? I've looked everywhere for her."

Tears fill Clary's eyes as she says, "Bunnee, Lolli's gone."

"Where could she have possibly gone?"

"No Bunnee, she's dead."

Those words smacked me straight in the chest. "Lolli can't be dead. She's young." Tears sting my eyes when I fight what I know deep down, its true.

"She is, Bunnee. I'm sorry."

I start shaking my head frantically and the floodgates that are my eyes open. Tears starts spilling down my cheeks. When Clary tries to put her arm around me I push her away and I yell,"Leave me alone!" And I run to the garden. I cry alone in a tree until I hear Moth enter. "Bunnee?" Moth says. I remain slient as I hold my head in my hands and rocking back and forth. "**Bunnee, I know you're here." Moth spots me in the tree and climbs up to join me. "Bunnee, Jace told me you came back. **I know Its painful to come back and find out about Lolli, but please don't leave me again." Moth pleas. Tears run down my face freely. I nod and say softly, "Its my fault shes dead." I say. "But I'm here." When I finish, Moth starts crying and hugs me, obviously happy. "Misty isn't very happy with you Bunn. Be very careful, she's gotten better at fighting. Watch your back." Moth whispers in my ear.

"Thanks for the warning, bug." I respond. I haven't called Moth, bug for a very long time . Not since she was 9. "Thank you." I repeat and I hug her. When I leave the garden I head down to see Alec and I feel a girls hand on my shoulder. The hand drags me back and pushes me into the wall, hard. I go woozy and I try to fight back sloppily, not anywhere near as good as I normally do. "Misty stop, please." I plea as she wraps her arm around my neck, choking me. "You let her die! Its your fault, Bunnee. Its all your fault!" Misty cries and her arm gets tighter around my neck with every word. My airway has been completely blocked off by Misty and I'm beginning to run out of air, I start to lose consciousness and I hear a girls voice yell, "Stop!" and the arm around my neck loosens and goes away completely. She's running away. By now I'm a bit less dazed and Clary runs up to me, helps me up and takes me to my room. When we reach my room she helps me to the bed. I sit down and when Clary hints that she will stay to "help" me. She sits across from the bed, where I am sitting, in a chair. There is a beautiful white lamp on the bed side table, within arms reach. "So Bunnee, I'm sor-" Clary doesn't have time to finish before I chuck the lamp at her head. The lamp hits Clary's head square, she stumbles back and leans against the desk. "LEAVE ME ALONE!" I scream at her and Clary stumbles out of the room, temple bleeding. _Oh my god, whats wrong with me?_ I wonder to myself. Clary could be seriously hurt. Then, I start to miss the one person that I could count on, Caleb. I know that the windows open, and there is no other way out without being seen. I slowly open the window and I look down and immediately the world begins to spin, its a very long way down. Like 7 stories at least. I breathe in some deep breaths and I get my act together. My street-smart brain immediately picks out the way down. I should be okay. I put my leg out the window after taking off my shoes and the other leg follows. I work my way down about,maybe, two stories when a gargoyle thing scrapes the inside of my arm, deeply. I wince in pain. When I flinch my foot slips and 5 stories up I'm dangling by one arm. I look up to the window above me and I see Jace and some slutty looking girl making out. _That is not going to be my last living sight. _I think to myself. I swing myself in the direction of the next windowsill and I let go. With great relief my fingers securly grab the sill. I'm just glad that I'm not a puddle on the sidewalk. I find a foot hold and I have no doubt that my feet look like raw meat. Eventually, I reach the ground and I see a mundane couple just staring at me like I'm insane. "What? You've never seen spiderman?" I say to them and they just walk away, eyes still wide. I look at my arm and I've lost a lot of blood. Then, I realize how depressed I am. I know I'm underaged but I have had alcohol once and it made me feel better. So I go into a crowd, I find a 21 year old girl that looks kind of like me and I pick pocket her. Judging from the clothes she's wearing and how she's so easy to pick pocket she probably as high as a kite. I go to the nearest place where I can get a 6 pack of beer. I buy it, I go into an alley and I start chugging.

**hey peoples. I would really appreciate it if you wonderful people to review. I will give the first person to review this story I will give a shout out of their story/stories of their choice.**


	13. Sebastian Has Problems

** HIII! sorry I haven't updated in awhile, I was out of town. Therefore, away from my computer. so I hope that you think the wait was worth it. AND, happy belated 4th of July! (its the 5th, sorry). As promised, Herondalecake was the first to review so go check out her story Heavenly fire.**

After downing I don't know how many beers, I start to feel light. All I can think is, _Caleb I want to kiss Caleb._ That beer must be making me this way, I'm glad that I learned how to pickpocket_. I _hardly even notice that my arm has stopped bleeding, I also fail to notice that the world is spinning. I stumble in and out of alley after alley, looking for _the_ vampire. Finally, I reach a creepy enough hotel once called the Dumont but has been rewritten as the "Dumort". Its all boarded up except on window where the boards look loose. I clumsily rip off the old, rotting boards. I look inside and I see dust, everywhere. I step in through the window and I immediately feel like I'm being watched. After about 5 mins I feel a hand clamp on my shoulder. I'm sluggish due to the alcohol but I turn around fast enough to see my vampire, Caleb. "What are you doing here? Its dangerous for people like you." He says in a hushed whisper.

"I need you." I say, half slurring every word.

"Bunnee, are you drunk?"

"Maybe, Maybe not, why will it matter?" I lose balance and I fall into him, Caleb catches me.

"You need to get out of here." He commands.

"Not without you."

"Fine."

We walk out together and towards a nearby apartment building. We go to a room and Caleb picks me up and lays me on the couch. I get up immediately. "Why are we here?" I ask.

"This apartment is generally for show, but I sometimes just come up here to get away from all the vampireness." He responds.

"I can help you get away." I say, and I give him enough time to have a confused look on his face before I crash into him, making him fall onto the recliner behind him. I begin to kiss him passionatly while I sit on his lap. In between kisses Caleb manages to say, "Bunn, stop." But I ignore him. I begin to softly kiss Caleb's neck, he can't help but let out a soft moan. I rip his button down shirt open to reveal his chest. I kiss him on the lips again but this time he kisses back a little, until he resists me. "Bunnee, stop. You shouldn't be doing this your drunk." Caleb stands up and sits on the couch. "Look, I'm not even human anymore. I'm dangerous."

"I don't care. I love you." I respond.

"You just said it. I can't believe that after me dissappearing and me being turned into this, you still love me. Too bad that you say it when your drunk."

"I know I love you. I climbed down a building for you." At this point Caleb spots my destroyed arm. I hear a click and Caleb turns away, "Get out Bunnee, now." When I remain there he yells, "GET OUT!" covering his mouth. Caleb just yelled at me, the Caleb that took me for walks at night, who protected me, who never yelled at anyone, just screamed at me to get out. Tears fill my eyes and I run out, hearing Caleb sobbing, actually sobbing because of what he's done. He knows he broke my heart. I run into the street, I find an alley and I fall to the ground and I sleep off the alcohol. I wake to someone shaking me and not gently, I might add. I look up and I find a guy looking down at me I try to scream but he roughly covers my mouth and picks me up I fight him a hard as I can hoping I can get him to drop me but he takes a syringe and injects me with something that knocks me out, but before I drop into blackness I hear him say, "Feisty, just like Clary was."

I wake up much better than before, until I see my surroundings. The room I'm in looks a lot like some old hospital room, except its much creepier. A steel table sits in the middle of the room, with a puddle of blood in the middle, still fresh. I shiver and I look around more, on the desk there are what looks like torture devices. Wires, "scissor" looking things, drills and clamps lay neatly in a row. Everything else is not very interesting, and covered in dust. The door is locked, no windows, no way out. After, say, a hour of pacing the door opens to reveal a guy, a bit older than Jace with blonde, almost white hair. "Hello. What is your name?" He asks placidly.

"Whats yours?" I retort, with acid in my voice.

"I see, Sebastian. My name is Sebastian. You aren't very trusting, are you? Don't answer. Okay, you are probably wondering why you're here. You are here because I want you to join my army."

"Why would I?"

"Because I can make you. I would turn you with the Infernal cup but, you remind me too much of my sister. So I have... lets say... other methods. Also, if I turned you, you would pretty much lose all of your talent and what use to me would you be to me then?"

"What will your army do?"

"Destroy the Clave. To put it bluntly."

"Well, That just confirmed my belief that YOU HAVE PROBLEMS." I yell.

"Well thats really to bad for you because I have a way of _making _people obey." Says Sebastian with a horrible, sick laugh. Then I remember, I had left a knife in my boot. As Sebastian approaches I grab the knife and I stab him straight in the chest. He doesn't even flinch. Sebastian sighs. "I really thought you were smarter than that... I still don't know your name."

"And you will never find out." I spit.

"Oh really? I can crush you until you cry for mercy and then, you will give me your name."

He strides toward me, grabs me and slams me onto the steel table and my vision goes fuzzy. Sebastian straps me onto to the table, whistling a happy tune as he does. Then he leans forward and whispers in my ear, "I will crush you, cut you, bruise you until either you go insane, die or tell me what I want to know and more."

**SUSPENSE! So Sebastian ruins peoples life YET AGAIN. I'm so sorry if if don't really get the most accurate attitude of the characters. Same deal as before, first to review gets a shoutout of their story/stories so DO IT!**


	14. The Discovery

**Hola amigos. I wrote this just for you! well I always write just for you! so please sink in. Sitting in the dark and listening to music helps me out big time, so do that!**

**Moth**

I'm probably looking like a murderer, sprinting like a mad man, covered in blood, through the streets of New York. I don't know how long I've been running but its obviously been awhile because I have great endurance and I'm breathing heavy. About five odd glances in my direction and ten blocks later I finally arrive at the Institute. I burst through the doors and I go up the stairs skipping every other step. I run down the hall to Alec's I burst through the door, which wakes him up obviously and I say, "I know where she is!"

After Alec's shocked look subsides he says, "where?"

"At Renwick's, he's torturing her."

"and he is?"

"Sebastian."

"You need to get everyone. Tell them to meet in the training room."

I run out and I knock loudly on Jace's door. "Jace!" I yell. He quickly opens the door and he isn't wearing a shirt. I feel my cheeks get hot, "Ummm, Jace th-there's a meeting in the ummm training r-room." I see a smirk on his face and I know he sees me blushing. Ok I have to admit, I may have a tiny crush on Jace and it showed _big time _when I saw him without a shirt. "Ok Moth." I rush on to Izzy's room knock on the door and I tell her about the meeting and I move on to Clary's room and I do the same. Except Clary is the only one to ask why I'm covered in blood. I go down to the training to see everyone looking at me, finally noticing the forsaken blood on me. I go up on a platform, where Alec is standing and he says, "Tell them what you told me." With those words I walk forward and I say and a voice so strong and confident that I didn't recognize it at first, "People, I know you guys woke up at 1:00 AM for this but I will believe that when I'm finished speaking you will think its worth it. I know where my sister is."

I hear Jace say, "Probably cowering in a box."

"She's been captured by Sebastian." I pause when I see almost everyone's jaw drop. "He's keeping her in Renwicks." I see Jace shudder. After Bunnee disappeared Valentine was killed and Jace only recently found out that Clary isn't his sister.

"He's been torturing Bunnee to get information, and she is going to break soon, we need to hurry."

I hear Clary say,"Wait, you went into Renwick's _alone?_"

I nod my head and I see Clary get an impressed look on her face.

"Then lets go. I mean, why haven't we left yet?" asks Izzy.

I don't answer the question.

"What made you think that Bunnee didn't run away?"

"Two things, Bunnee wouldn't just run away like that and I found her knife on the steps of the Institute and I know that she wouldn't just give up a blade like that."

With that the meeting ended and everyone geared up. When everyone was ready, izzy called Simon and he volunteered to come along, my father wanted to come but he isn't the best fighter, so he stayed behind. We go to Roosevelt island and we go to Renwick's. Everyone see the two dead foresaken and Jace whispers in my ear, "You did that?"

When I nod my head Jace says under his breath, "nice." We go into the hospital and we silently weave in and out of halls, everyone's following me, and finally I see a familiar door. I look in the window and I see Bunnee unconscious on the floor with Sebastian standing over her. Rage burns through me like fire and I slam the door open, me without backup because we split up. I run up to Sebastian and I stab him in the chest. He doesn't react. He isn't affected at all. Sebastian just sighs, take out the knife, pushes me to the ground and stabs me in the shoulder. I scream a loud shrill scream of extreme pain. Then, Sebastian leaves Bunnee and I locked in the room. With great pain I pull out the knife, hardly noticing I'm bleeding very heavily. I crawl over to Bunnee and I shake her. Bunnee wakes up but I see no life in her eyes. Sebastian has left her alive but he has snuffed out the flame that makes Bunnee Bunnee. Alec, Jace, Clary, Izzy and Simon run in, probably because of my scream and they most likely see me crying next to my sister. Alec runs up to me and looks at Bunnee, she's alive, barely though. Lets get back to the institute."

Alec picks Bunnee up and begins carrying her. He puts a rune on himself and Bunnee so people don't see him carrying a half dead girl. We get to the Institute and we all go to the Infirmary. Alec lays Bunnee down on a bed and as she wakes up we all watch expectantly. When she gets to be fully awake she speaks, "Who are you?"

**Bunnee**

Sebastian has finally broken me, I have given him my name. As a reward he gives me a doughnut for the first breakfast I've had. Then, he brings me into a room. Sebastian demands more information I don't know about the Clave. When I tell him this he smacks me across the face. "Do you know now?" He asks angrily. When I shake my head he clocks me in the temple.

"I know you know something! Tell me!" Sebastian yells. I remain silent when I shake my head solemnly, knowing from experience what comes next. Sebastian reaches to the floor and straightens up grasping a stone. He draws back and hits me on the temple. The world goes fuzzy, I feel my knees hit the floor then my face, and I am consumed by blackness.

I wake up to see silhouettes of people I see in my dreams, the people I once loved, before Sebastian drilled the saying his father told him "To love is to destroy, and to be loved is to be destroyed" into my head. I chose to forget the people I loved rather than stop loving them, put their faces into the deepest part of my mind so I may never love again, for I don't want to destroy them. When the shadows of people give way to color and detail, I see a blonde guy in the corner, a dark haired guy looking at me with who is most likely is his sister and I see a redheaded girl hugging the blonde. My eyes focus on a girl with darker hair and olive skin, like me, and she is familiar. I can't bear not knowing who these people are so I ask, "Who are you?" The mini me falls onto my chest and through the sound her tears a memory stirs inside my head. Its in a garden of some kind, we are in a tree and we are talking about my little sister, who is dead. I call her "Bug." and the nickname clicks. This girl is my sister and her name is Moth. "Hey Bug, don't cry over me." I say, my voice as rough as sandpaper. I feel my cheeks dampen. I put my hand weakly on Moth's shoulder and I comes away bloody. "What happened? Your blee-" I don't get time to finish before she's crying on top of me. Slowly after examining everyone's face I recognize them, Alec, Issabelle, Jace and Clary. everyone comes up to my bed, me looking I had just come out of a death camp from WWII but still smiling, all treating me like a china doll and everything is almost perfect, except the fact that I know that Sebastian now has my name and he knows just where to find me.

**So was it good? let me know by reviewing! I must give credit to my one and only reviewer herondalecake, Check out her story! and again REVIEW!**


	15. Remembering

**Hola amigos. I wrote this just for you! well I always write just for you! so please sink in. Sitting in the dark and listening to music helps me out big time, so do that!**

**Moth**

I'm probably looking like a murderer, sprinting like a mad man, covered in blood, through the streets of New York. I don't know how long I've been running but its obviously been awhile because I have great endurance and I'm breathing heavy. About five odd glances in my direction and ten blocks later I finally arrive at the Institute. I burst through the doors and I go up the stairs skipping every other step. I run down the hall to Alec's I burst through the door, which wakes him up obviously and I say, "I know where she is!"

After Alec's shocked look subsides he says, "where?"

"At Renwick's, he's torturing her."

"and he is?"

"Sebastian."

"You need to get everyone. Tell them to meet in the training room."

I run out and I knock loudly on Jace's door. "Jace!" I yell. He quickly opens the door and he isn't wearing a shirt. I feel my cheeks get hot, "Ummm, Jace th-there's a meeting in the ummm training r-room." I see a smirk on his face and I know he sees me blushing. Ok I have to admit, I may have a tiny crush on Jace and it showed _big time _when I saw him without a shirt. "Ok Moth." I rush on to Izzy's room knock on the door and I tell her about the meeting and I move on to Clary's room and I do the same. Except Clary is the only one to ask why I'm covered in blood. I go down to the training to see everyone looking at me, finally noticing the forsaken blood on me. I go up on a platform, where Alec is standing and he says, "Tell them what you told me." With those words I walk forward and I say and a voice so strong and confident that I didn't recognize it at first, "People, I know you guys woke up at 1:00 AM for this but I will believe that when I'm finished speaking you will think its worth it. I know where my sister is."

I hear Jace say, "Probably cowering in a box."

"She's been captured by Sebastian." I pause when I see almost everyone's jaw drop. "He's keeping her in Renwicks." I see Jace shudder. After Bunnee disappeared Valentine was killed and Jace only recently found out that Clary isn't his sister.

"He's been torturing Bunnee to get information, and she is going to break soon, we need to hurry."

I hear Clary say,"Wait, you went into Renwick's _alone?_"

I nod my head and I see Clary get an impressed look on her face.

"Then lets go. I mean, why haven't we left yet?" asks Izzy.

I don't answer the question.

"What made you think that Bunnee didn't run away?"

"Two things, Bunnee wouldn't just run away like that and I found her knife on the steps of the Institute and I know that she wouldn't just give up a blade like that."

With that the meeting ended and everyone geared up. When everyone was ready, izzy called Simon and he volunteered to come along, my father wanted to come but he isn't the best fighter, so he stayed behind. We go to Roosevelt island and we go to Renwick's. Everyone see the two dead foresaken and Jace whispers in my ear, "You did that?"

When I nod my head Jace says under his breath, "nice." We go into the hospital and we silently weave in and out of halls, everyone's following me, and finally I see a familiar door. I look in the window and I see Bunnee unconscious on the floor with Sebastian standing over her. Rage burns through me like fire and I slam the door open, me without backup because we split up. I run up to Sebastian and I stab him in the chest. He doesn't react. He isn't affected at all. Sebastian just sighs, take out the knife, pushes me to the ground and stabs me in the shoulder. I scream a loud shrill scream of extreme pain. Then, Sebastian leaves Bunnee and I locked in the room. With great pain I pull out the knife, hardly noticing I'm bleeding very heavily. I crawl over to Bunnee and I shake her. Bunnee wakes up but I see no life in her eyes. Sebastian has left her alive but he has snuffed out the flame that makes Bunnee Bunnee. Alec, Jace, Clary, Izzy and Simon run in, probably because of my scream and they most likely see me crying next to my sister. Alec runs up to me and looks at Bunnee, she's alive, barely though. Lets get back to the institute."

Alec picks Bunnee up and begins carrying her. He puts a rune on himself and Bunnee so people don't see him carrying a half dead girl. We get to the Institute and we all go to the Infirmary. Alec lays Bunnee down on a bed and as she wakes up we all watch expectantly. When she gets to be fully awake she speaks, "Who are you?"

**Bunnee**

Sebastian has finally broken me, I have given him my name. As a reward he gives me a doughnut for the first breakfast I've had. Then, he brings me into a room. Sebastian demands more information I don't know about the Clave. When I tell him this he smacks me across the face. "Do you know now?" He asks angrily. When I shake my head he clocks me in the temple.

"I know you know something! Tell me!" Sebastian yells. I remain silent when I shake my head solemnly, knowing from experience what comes next. Sebastian reaches to the floor and straightens up grasping a stone. He draws back and hits me on the temple. The world goes fuzzy, I feel my knees hit the floor then my face, and I am consumed by blackness.

I wake up to see silhouettes of people I see in my dreams, the people I once loved, before Sebastian drilled the saying his father told him "To love is to destroy, and to be loved is to be destroyed" into my head. I chose to forget the people I loved rather than stop loving them, put their faces into the deepest part of my mind so I may never love again, for I don't want to destroy them. When the shadows of people give way to color and detail, I see a blonde guy in the corner, a dark haired guy looking at me with who is most likely is his sister and I see a redheaded girl hugging the blonde. My eyes focus on a girl with darker hair and olive skin, like me, and she is familiar. I can't bear not knowing who these people are so I ask, "Who are you?" The mini me falls onto my chest and through the sound her tears a memory stirs inside my head. Its in a garden of some kind, we are in a tree and we are talking about my little sister, who is dead. I call her "Bug." and the nickname clicks. This girl is my sister and her name is Moth. "Hey Bug, don't cry over me." I say, my voice as rough as sandpaper. I feel my cheeks dampen. I put my hand weakly on Moth's shoulder and I comes away bloody. "What happened? Your blee-" I don't get time to finish before she's crying on top of me. Slowly after examining everyone's face I recognize them, Alec, Issabelle, Jace and Clary annd... they're bother and sister. So why are they kissing? "Have I missed something?" I ask nobody in particular as I raise my dangerously thin arm, pointing at Jace and Clary. Everyone immediately looks at them and they break away. Looking awkward they say simultaneously, "What?"

"Why don't you explain to Bunnee why you guys are making out?" Alec says with a chuckle.

"Oh sorry!" Says a now blushing Clary.

"I'll give you the summary. Valentine, your buddy Sebastian's father, is killed. We find out we aren't related! Everyone is happy!" Explains Jace. We laugh, and when that is done, everyone comes up to my bed, me looking I had just come out of a death camp from WWII but still smiling, all treating me like a china doll and everything is almost perfect, except the fact that I know that Sebastian now has my name and he knows just where to find me.

**So was it good? let me know by reviewing! I must give credit to my one and only reviewer herondalecake, Check out her story! and again REVIEW!**


	16. Oops forgot Caleb

**hey peeps, please enjoy!**

**BUNNEE**

Its been a week since they saved me from Sebastian. The people at the institute are kind but they treat me like a china doll, about to break if they handle me wrong. I mean they _insisted _I stay in the infirmary, thinking I could kill myself if I stand up for too long, and I don't blame them. When I came back to the Institute the first chance I got I stood up and I looked at myself in the mirror. All of my muscle was gone and I look like a walking corpse, pale skin, sunk in eyes and everything. When I first saw it I nearly collapsed, _this can't possibly be me_ I think. The me I remember is strong, muscular and dark-ish skinned, not this walking zombie that is so thin that it looks like it has never had an ounce of muscle in its life. I go back to bed and they give me a king's breakfast, pancakes, toast, eggs, a fruit basket, everything (not made by Issabelle of course). The only problem is that due to small meals I could barely eat the toast. Soon enough, with my stomach full for the first time in awhile, I fall asleep.

_I'm in a cave, I don't know how I got here but I am. I begin walking in a random direction until I hear something, more like someone. Its a little girls laugh, I look down the tunnel and I see a small girl, looking unusually pale striding toward me with an eerie amount of grace. Her face becomes animated with excitement when she registers my face and as she begins to run toward me her face goes blank and she falls. I immediately run up to her and I roll her over, her eyes are staring up, unseeing. Just as I begin to remember something about her the ground opens up and the girl falls her dead lips mouthing "help me." Soon the girl disappears along with the memory I was so close to resurfacing. I continue on through the cave, lost. Until again I hear a woman, screaming. I see a middle aged woman in a straight jacket she's screaming, "BLOOD EVERYWHERE, THEY'RE COMING FOR YOU!" The look on her face makes horror stir in me. Suddenly, the woman is in what looks like an electric chair. I hear a deep voice count down from 10 and at 1 the chair turns on and the woman screams as her skin melts off her bones until there is nothing left but a bloody skeleton. I scream, loud and shrill and the chair goes away. I begin walking, at a bit faster pace now, looking over my shoulder as I walk. I yet again hear a voice, this one's a man's. As soon as I hear it I know who it is, Sebastian. This time I run as Sebastian's voice surrounds me saying and repeating over and over, "To love is to destroy and to be loved is to be destroyed. There is nowhere you can go, Bunnee, nowhere you can hide, where I won't be able to find you." I feel a change in my body and I look down at myself. As I run further and further away the more I waste away to nothing but skin and bones, like when I was in Sebastian's custody. After running a long way, when my body can't take anymore I fall. From the shadows I see 8 figures who I recognize; Jace, Clary, Alec, Izzy, Simon, Misty, Moth, and Violet, all with zombie like expressions on their face, all walking toward me as Sebastian says, "I've turned your friends and family, and you did nothing about it. So what are you going to do, when they try to kill you?"_

_The "zombies" keep walking toward me with their steps eerily in sync. They make a tight circle around me and they all pull out blades, they stand over me and just as they, at the same time plunge their blades down, I wake up._

When I open my eyes I jolt upward... and my forehead strikes another forehead. I immediately fall back down and in the process I whack the back of my head on the headboard. I groan in pain. "Jesus, tortured or not, you have a _really _hard forehead!" proclaims Jace. I probably look like hell to him but I am doing better. I'm still out of breath and sweaty from my nightmare. "What happened?" I ask.

"You were screaming. Apparently, I'm the only one who noticed the blood curtling screams. Nightmare?"

"Yeah."

Jace put his elbows on his thighs and cradled his head in his hands, much like a child would and with mock childishness he says, "Tell me."

I begin the story, "I was in this cave and I found a girl who I think I knew who died and disappeared, a crazy woman, also who I might've known at one time, in a straight jacket. I watched as her skin was melted off bone. Then, Sebastian started chanting 'To love is to destroy and to be loved is to be destroyed, there is nowhere you can go, bunnee, nowhere you can hide, where I won't be able to find you.' I was chased and I became this." I gesture to my now frail body. "and when I fell, Everyone I care about were zombie-like and they killed me."

After the long story Jace takes a long exhale and says, "How about a walk and a snack, I want you to see someone who is most likley still worried sick over you."

I get dressed into jeans, I haven't worn these in forever, I take a moment to enjoy the feeling then I put on a loose-fitting t-shirt. We head out into the frigid air of New York in the winter. We walk to a 24 hour Pancake house and we get pancakes. I barely touch mine, I can still see the poor woman in the electric chair. Jace finishes and gives the waitress a wink and a generous tip and we're off. We walk a couple more blocks in silence until we come to an old, but all but abandoned apartment building. We knock on the door. A guy with sandy blondish hair and muscles much like Jace's open the door, and immediately says without looking, "Look julie I like you and all but I don't want to play-" He stops in the middle of his sentence when he sees me and I see love in his eyes. "Oh my -" he chokes on the next word, "Bunnee." I feel a tug in my heart for this guy and I hear immediately my inner voice, the voice broken by Sebstian screaming, "TO LOVE IS TO DESTROY! TO LOVE IS TO DESTROY!" frantically. I hardly realize that i'm reaching toward him. I immediately snatch my hand back. I am literally dizzy with the conflicting voices in my head. "Bunnee this is Caleb. The guy you forgot." I have to sit down, I push past Caleb. I rush to the couch and I sit down. The voices echo in argument, "You know you love him!" the old me says, and the broken me responds, "To love is to destroy... to love is to destroy." I hear the faint mumbles of attempted conversation and eventually a murmur that sounds like, "Bunnee? Are you okay?" I'm holding my head as the voices spin in my head, faster and faster. Soon its a crowd of the same voices repeating and repeating the same things over and over and over all of the voices I her a faint "help me" of a little girl and the high pitched scream of a middle aged woman with melting skin, and finally I can't take it anymore I scream out loud, "SHUT UP!" the voices don't stop, I begin rocking back and forth, I feel a cold arm wrap around my waist and one voice cuts through the infinite amount of others saying, "Bunnee, come back to me, please, I love you." That sends the broken voice into a frenzy, over throwing the old me. I slam back to reality, "Stay away from me, I don't know you."

"Yes you do Bunnee, you loved me once too. Sebastian couldn't have destroyed every part of your old self. Just please, fight the voices, remember." The voices clear away and I'm left with just me, the Bunnee thats strong, and can still love. I say under my breath, "Caleb, I remember." Just as Caleb begins to get tears in his eyes I kiss him, he tenses, getting used to the feeling after so long, but eventually he begins to kiss me back. I hug him. "Thank you Caleb, I love you too."

**I hope you liked! PLEASE REVIEW!**


	17. The Extreme Makeover (Izzy Edition)

**Heyo people! This chapter is not my best but I hope you enjoy it nonetheless.**

After I said the three words "I love you." to Caleb, his rib cage jolted upward, like he is crying. I look up at him and he is, tears are running freely down his face. He cups my head in my hands and kisses me roughly, his hands shaking. Then I remember that Jace is here. I pull away and I say, "Jace, give us a moment?"

"Fine but if you... you know what? I care. I'll be outside." Jace says.

As soon as the door closes, Caleb runs his cold hand down my cheek,stroking it. "What did he do to you?" he asks solemnly "You look like you are fresh from the holocaust." Then I feel tears run down my face, "He broke me Caleb, he made me incapable of loving again. Every moment I'm sitting with you the broken voice inside me is screaming for me to forget again. I don't want to destroy you." Caleb embraces me and whispers in my ear, "You will never destroy me Bunnee, and if you do, I will be lucky to have been destroyed by you. Sebastian is a sicko, and I know you will never be able to get rid of that voice, but I know how stubborn you are and if you want something, you get it. Just don't give up on me."

I kiss him chastely and say, "I won't." Just then, Jace bursts into the room, "We've got to go." He commands. "I have to tell you something Bunnee." He drags me out into an alley and says, "Be careful around Caleb, Bunnee. Even though you love him and he loves you, it still doesn't mean that he isn't dangerous."

"Caleb wouldn't hurt me."

"He won't purposely, Bunnee, but its in his nature that when he's close to a living creature he will need to feed, and you could be the on living thing close enough when he loses control."

"oh, I'll be more careful."

We walk around NYC for awhile until Jace stops in front of a doughnut shop, doey's doughnut shop. The name rings a bell but I just can't place it. "Want a doughnut? I'm starving."

I nod and we enter and I'm greeted by a friendly looking old man shaking my hand and saying, "Hey Bunnee! Long time no see! How's the family? I have some leftovers you can take with you. Who is this guy?" As the man rapid fires questions at me, the voices in my head pick up in volume immediately drowning out the voices in the 24 hour shop. I think Jace answers for me with, "I'm Jace, we are not romantically involved, her family is... having some problems and she is not in need of food at the moment. But I'll take a jelly filled, thank you."

That commentary, I think, pretty much shuts up the man. As Jace eats his doughnut he explains to me that this was where I worked and the man was my boss. The voices are dying down a bit but I can still hear them bickering. "Do you think... that the voices will ever stop arguing on whether I should love or not?" I ask Jace.

Jace, unfortunatly has a mouth full off doughnut, but I think he answers,"Maybe, maybe not. Sebastian caused you a lot of damage mentally and physically. It will take time." I nod to that. Jace finishes the doughnut and we continue walking. We get back to the institute, to be met by Izzy. "Dang, you look like hell. Where have you guys been?"

"We were visiting some of Bunnee's old friends." Jace answers for me.

Suddenly, Izzy grabs my wrist and drags me to her room. As soon as the door closes she proclaims, "You, my dear friend, need a makeover."

"Well, thank you for pointing that out, I would've never known." I say with sarcasm in every word. I think I would know if I look bad, why would she point it out. "What I mean by that is, I'm giving you a makeover." Izzy commands

She goes to work and I'm really not liking her poking at my eyes and face. Finally, after an eternity, she's finished. "Wow, you seriously clean up nice, take a look."

I walk to a full length mirror across the room. I see the girl I used to be, modestly pretty, except 10x better. Then I feel the paint on my face and I hate it. I go to the bathroom and I scrub my face raw until its all off. I look in the mirror and I see the half starved, tortured ghost. My skin is pale again, eyes dead and sunken into my head, and my bones prominent. I push myself away from the mirror, disgusted at myself. Then I hear someone frantically knocking on the door. The door opening, Clary saying, with panic in her voice, "Where's bunnee?" Clary's running toward me. She grabs me and says as she pulls me out, "Come on Bunnee."

"Whats going on?"

"Its Moth."

"What about Moth?"

"Sebastian has her."

**Moth**

He took me out of my room. I don't know how but I know exactly who he is and why he has me. Its Sebastian and he wants revenge.

**DUN DUN DUUUUUN. SUSPENSE! CLIFFHANGERS! KIDNAPPING! OH MY! Please review! I might not update for awhile, so please review and I upadate sooner or later!**

**-sheep**


	18. Tick Tock

**Hello friends! nice to see you again! Well not see you... but you know what I mean. Please let me know I you have _any _questions about me or the story (Though if you ask me any questions about me I won't answer the ones that involve personal info such as: Name, location, family ,school.) So I encourage you to compliment or critique me by reviewing!**

**Moth**

_Damn, how could I let this happen. I knew I would be a target but I didn't act on it. How could I be so stupid? _I think to myself as Sebastian carries my temporarily paralyzed body to a different location. When we arrive I feel something hard hit my head and all goes black.

I wake up in a cell, not a room a jail cell. An old one too. The best way I could escape is to learn about my surroundings, so when I escape using my knowledge of what this is. The door bursts open, and in walks the one and only... suckiest guy of them all, Sebastian.

"What the hell do you want with me?" I ask.

With a eerie smile he replies, "Only a little information, thats all."

**Bunnee**

"WHAT?" I yell. No, this can't be happening. As soon as I get my family back I lose one of them again.

"Sebastian, he has-" Clary doesn't have time to finish because I crash into her, locking my forearm onto her chest, trapping her against the wall. I barely notice that I can taste salty tears in my mouth. "How can you let this happen?!" I yell.

"I-I don't know. I don't understand how he found his way." she stutters.

"Where's Misty? I need to talk to her!"

"She ran away a long time ago I would've told you but-" Clary tries to explain as Izzy, who is now aware of the commotion going on. I let go of Clary and I sink to the ground, finally breaking down. The constant bickering in my head drifts away and then the broken one returns more power than I can bear. I hear the faint voices of... who? All I can hear is my inner voice, the one I though I buried when I came back to the Institute, saying, "Forget, Bunnee, its dangerous to knkow these people, forget." and my now much subtler voice combating those words with, "Don't listen! You know Sebastian is the evil son of a bitch that broke you, tortured you and made you forget how to love!" I put my hands to my temples and I push, my head will split in half otherwise. I must've screamed because I see shadows of people run toward me, crouching on the floor, rocking back and forth with my hands on my head. I hear them asking if I am okay but I'm too far into the depths of my mind to hear them. The world goes fuzzy and I'm submerged in darkness, until I see a man, Sebastian, walking toward me, with a sword. He comes up to me and says, "My father taught me how to stab a human multiple times without killing them, I feel we should test that out, to see if he was right. Are you okay with it?"

Just as I started to say, "Hell no!" I am suddenly gagged and bound by my wrists and ankles to a metal chair. I try screaming put the gag muffles it to nothing but a moan. I try shaking the chair to loosen the ropes that are burning my wrists, only to find the chair is bolted to the ground. Sebastian walks slowly and solemnly toward me with sword in hand. He says calmly, "This won't hurt a bit." like he's a doctor talking to a small child about to get a shot, the only difference is that if that sword were a needle it would cause one HELL of a pinch. Sebastian places the sword on my abdomen, as if aiming. Then he slowly and painfully inserts the blade, I scream, only to be found usless again by the dirty piece of fabric in my mouth. He pulls the blade out, only to cause another wave of pain course through my body like elctricity. Sebastian finds another spot and pushes in, the fire following it. When the blade is hilt deep into my broken body he leans foreward and whispers in someone else's voice , "Come back to us Bunnee, Violet needs you. Its just a halucination." and then follows up in his own voice, "Better hurry back Bunnee, your bleeding from the inside, you just don't know it. Your life is slowly ebbing away, not from physical damage but from fighting the ideas I've put in your head. Soon you'll end up like your mother, so tick tock Bunnee, try to save your beloved sister while you can, before you are nothing but a empty shell, completely unaware of whatever's going on around you because your deep in your mind, fighting me." I look up, despite the pain and I see Moth, in the same kind of chair as me, half dead as I was, and her screaming "help me!" wordlessly as Sebastian holds her hand over a candle. Sebastian then laughs and says, "Tick Tock, Bunnee, better head to the real world, for your little sister only has so much time left, Tick Tock."

It is then that I slam back to reality, and seeing 5 faces hovering over mine, I reach for my abdomen and I feel something warm and sticky where Sebastian stabbed me, blood. How did he do this?

"Shit, she's bleeding!" yells Jace. "How is that possible!"

"Sebastian can do unspeakable things and _you _of all people should know that." Says Alec.

"Will one of you help her! She's bleeding out!" I hear Izzy yell. "Clary! Your the best at runes, _you _heal her."

Right now I'm slipping in and out of consciousness, but I feel the familiar stinging of a stele on my flesh. That brings me out of my stupor.

"I've got to save Moth, she's dying!" I yell sitting up only to feel a gentle hand on my chest, bringing me to the floor again.

"We will, don't worry. But for now you must lie still, Sebastian stabbed you, I don't how but he got you good."

I feel the wounds close up someone lifts my shirt up and I hear a collective gasp among the group. They probably see all the scars from all the tortures, at one point Sebastian left me in a cage with hostile dogs and they literally shredded the flesh on my stomach. Everything begins to fade and I hear Alec say, "I'm so sorry Bunnee."

Then there's nothing.

**Again feel free to ask questions! I will answer some in the next couple chapters! Please review! Don't be silent! Let me know how I'm doing!**


	19. Located

**HIII my offer still stands! You can ask me questions about myself and the story, give me tips or just tell me how I'm doing! Thank you for your support!**

**Bunnee**

I wake up in a cold sweat and I see a pair of blue eyes staring at me, Alec.

"How long have I been out?" I ask because my eyelids feel like they've been sewn shut and I recently broke the stitches.

"Only an hour or two. I don't know how Sebastian stabbed you. But did you dream anything?"

"Yes I was in some sort of jail cell, Sebastian was there. He began stabbing me and he showed me my sister and was like, 'Tick Tock, Bunnee. You're bleeding from the inside, you just don't know it.' and cryptic stuff like that."

Alec's eyes widen and he says, "Don't get your hopes up too high but that dream is a clue as to where he's keeping Moth."

"REALLY?" I sit up fast and the world spins. Defeated, I fall back onto the pillow, it might be awhile before I'll be able to fight again. "Wait, you mean Sebastian is keeping Moth in an abandoned prison?"

"I mean it fits. Its big enough that even if Moth managed to get out of her cell, Sebastian will still be able to get her before she can navigate the prison. Also, no one will want to go in."

"Lets go then. He'll kill her if I don't get there." I, again, sit up and the room, yet again but not surprisingly, spins around like I'm riding the world's fastest carousel. I groan as Alec gently pushes me back down.

"You need to recuperate, you had quite an internal fight. Let us take care of it."

I, this time surprisingly, obey. I feel like shit, like I've been trampled by six-thousand elephants. I feel my eyes slowly fill with tears, if Moth is killed, Sebastian would succeed in his mission to end me.

**Alec**

I think people can misinterpret Bunnee and I's relationship. We aren't into each other, I'm gay and that's that, but when I first saw her she just had so much fight in her, I liked her, I wanted to be friends with her. But since Lolli's death and getting captured by Sebastian so of that fight has gone away, she is dangerously close to reaching her breaking point, and I know one thing, I can't let anything happen to Moth. I go up to Jace's room I knock on the door and I hear a muffled, "I'm busy."

"Look I know you're with Clary, but I need to talk to you."

I hear soft footsteps on the floor and the door opens, with Jace on the other side, and Clary on the bed.

"This better be important." Jace grumbles.

"Oh come on Jace you have all eternity to make out with Clary, now Moth might not live another _day_."

Suddenly Jace's face went serious, "Shit, any idea's on where Sebastian's keeping her?"

"Yeah, we think that Moth is in some sort of abandoned prison."

"Crap, Alec there are kind of a lot of prisons and jails that are abandoned out there. How are we going to find the right one?"

"I really don't know"

**Moth**

Sebastian grabs my hair and pulls up, releasing me from the icey grip of the water.

"Tell me!"

"I don't know! How many times must I tell you, you son of a -" dunk.

As my head is in the ice cold water, at first it isn't bad. Then, the face in your face starts, from the freezing cold. Next, comes your lungs, he leave me in long enough so that I'm not drowning but I'm damn near to it. Right now he wants informatin on Bunnee. Stuff like; her schedule, how she fights, etc. I think he wants to capture her again, to reopen wounds and break her so she will never be the same. I feel a sharp tug on my head and I'm out.

"Stop it!"

"Give me the information and I will."

"Kiss my as-" Dunk.

This is getting extremely painful here, my face is burning and so are my lungs.

And this time I scream.

**Bunnee**

Alec and Jace have been looking up some jails and prisons here all day. While I remained in the Infirmiry, doing nothing. That fact is killing me, I should be with Alec and Jace, helping them find my little sister.** Suddenly, the doors open and in walks in, at a more brisk pace than normal, Alec.**

"**Jace and I think we know where she is." I sit up, paying close attention. "She might be in an abandoned jail around Little Italy. We can't go tonight so we'll go tomorrow. Goodnight, Bunnee." **

**When Alec walks out, I think, **_Like hell its goodnight_ and I decide that I'm going after Sebastian, find my sister and kill this son of a bitch. I struggle to get up but I eventually succeed. I slip silently to my room and I grab my gear and from Moth's room I grab my silver knife. I walk out into the not so dark night (Its NYC). After walking to the subway I get on a train. After maybe 3 mins of being on the subway I feel eyes on me, the only eyes on the train. Two teenage guys are staring at me and licking their lips, most likely without noticing. I blow a kiss toward them that obviously set them off and right when they looked at my hips I flash them an image... of my knife. They immediately avert their eyes. The train comes to my stop in Little Italy. I ask a short, old, Italian man where the old jail is and he responds with a heavy accent, "Keep walking, left side. Be careful." It was pert but it gave me what I need. I do as the old man said and I come to what looks like pretty much a jail from the middle ages. I mean, its huge and stone with tine windows like a castle, all barred of course. I approach the door and I silently push to door open and I nearly choke to death on dust. I move ahead, I see a camera, _dammit he knows I'm here_. Its too late to turn back, so I continue on. I hear a faint sobbing, "Please don't, please." I, of course follow the mournful sound. I turn a corner to see my beloved Moth tied up in a chair. I instinctively take a step toward her, not thinking. The door slams shut behind me, Sebastian. I turn to look at him and he says with a spine chilling calm, "Hello Bunnee, nice of you to join us." Then Sebastian points toward Moth and I turn, only to see a girl I once knew and loved holding a knife to Moth's neck. Yes, my sister, Misty, is going to slit my sister's throat.

**DUN DUN DUNNNNNNNN I love suspense! again you can ask me questions about myself or the story, give me tips and just tell me how I'm doing by reviewing! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!**


	20. Sometimes Life SERIOUSLY sucks!

**Hey wonderful peeps! Sorry I haven't updated in forever but I'm on VACATION! I'm so happy :) who wouldn't be? ANNNYWAYY, I hope you like the chapter and the same deal as before, ask me any question other than: Whats my name (call me ronnie), specific address (I can tell you areaish thing) phone # etc. Ask me in reviewing and tell me how i'm doing while You're at it!**

**Alec**

As soon as I left the Infirmary I knew I made a mistake. I know she will go after Sebastian, try to save Moth. I recognize my mistake so I go back to the Infirmary to lie to Bunnee and tell her that Jace and I made a mistake, but she is already gone. I quickly go to my room get into my gear, grab my stele and seraph blade, not even considering what might happen if I go help Bunnee. She's my friend and I won't let her go on a suicide mission.

**Moth**

Its been a couple days since Sebastian took me. He has done to me what he did to Bunnee, and now I truly understand why she's broken inside. He's broken my bones, causing extreme pain, only to heal me to break the bone again. He's choked me, stabbed me, drowned me, and whipped me, but I remain strong. I must do this for everyone and Bunnee withstood this torture forf over a year. I sometimes hear screams echoing down the hall, I don't know what he's doing to them but it must be horrible. I,myself, haven't given him the satisfaction of hearing me scream, yet. Sebastian is a sadist, pure and simple, and sadists want people to show pain and I refuse to give him the satisfaction. The cell has one small window in the top right-hand wall, I look through it expecting feet, but I see a face, Caleb's to be exact. He puts his index finger to his lips, keeping me from laughing. Caleb then mouths, "I'll be hiding somewhere in here, don't worry." At least thats what I hoped he said. I go to the cell door, hoping that I could pick the lock (Bunnee taught me) with the hairpin Sebastian ddn't confiscate. I use my narrow arms that I once hated but now could be my savior, the reach out of the cell and start picking the lock, One click, Two click, three, four, five, six, then I'm out. I start running. I run through the hallways, completely lost but hoping to find Caleb if he said what I thought he did. My feet are bare, leaving them exposed to a pile of broken glass I don't see. Pain consumes my foot as I slam my foot down onto the pile of glass. I can't help but think, _Sebastian put that glass there on purpose_, but I know that its abandoned and homeless people aren't necessarily "tidy". My blood most likely is leading Sebastian to me, unless he already found me and is making this some sick game. I turn a corner and I see Caleb, but he isn't coming toward me, he's standing strangely still. Then I see a bronze flash of light, a knife is against his throat, I stop immediately when I hear a girly giggle, "I hope you don't take another step, poor Caleb over here will most likely pay the price."

I freeze, I recognize the voice, but I can't place it.

"You can't kill him, he's a vampire."

"You're wrong, you can't kill a vampire by stabbing it but you can if you make them bleed out, so a slash to each wrist and neck will end him, I can show you if you want."

I shake my head but the shadowed girl presses the knife to his neck, and slides it across, and when he falls she slashes his wrists too. I'm screaming and as I'm screaming my heart out the girl steps out and says, "I told you not to move and when you shook your head, alas, you moved. Thanks to you, sister dearest Caleb will be completely dead in a couple minutes."She moves behind me and whispers, "Nighty night." and brings the hilt of the knife down on my temple, and all goes black.

I wake up in a chair bound up, hearing Misty talking, "They're in the building, what should we do?"

"Use her as leverage." Sebastian says.

Misty walks behind me and holds the knife to my throat, "Why?" I ask

"Because after Lolli died I didn't see the point in being on the good side. There's just as many casualties and Sebastian said he could protect me."

"You're a bitch, a sociopath. Imagine how Caleb feels laying in the hall, bleeding slowly out wondering what will happen to him."

Her arm brings the knife so that I feel the cold bite of the blade and my warm blood running down my neck. "Be careful sister, I'm not the one sitting in a chair with a kinfe to my throat."

Misty puts the blade slightly into my chest, like an inch and I nearly scream. "Please, don't. Please." Then I can hear running, Its most definitely Bunnee, I have to tell her about Caleb. She comes into the doorway. I see her anger radiating from her. "Dammit Misty, what are you doing here?"

Suddenly Misty's hand that isn't holding the knife grabs the second knife on her. Then the knife is nothing but a blur as it hurtles toward Bunnee's chest, I don't have time to scream and she doesn't have enough time to dodge. The blade sinks deep into her chest. I hear her scream in pain and fall to the floor. I immediately, as if I randomly got super powers I break my restraints so my hands are free. I drive my elbow into Mistys face knocking her off balance, then I kick her in the face, knocking her out. I look for Sebastian but he is gone again. _Please have your stele please_ I pray in my head as I sprint to Bunnee's side. She's alive, thank god, but I don't have much time. I find her stele in her boot and I apply a itraze to her, the wound seems to be healing but more slowly than usual I don't know what kind of metal this is but is seems to retard the healing process I slide it into my boot when Bunnee is healed and I ( my training has made me much stronger) pick her up and I carry her over much shoulder. I run to where Caleb was struck down. I see him laying there, as still as death and I think, _he needs blood._ I put Bunnee down and I slice my wrist with my arm over Calebs mouth, the blood pours in. After maybe ten seconds of my blood pouring into his mouth I'm about to give up but he jerks upward and sinks his fangs into my arm. At first I feel the pain of his fangs then I feel calm, like his fangs are a drug. I'm floating and all I want to do is sleep, but I can't slip away because I can't let him drink it all, but before I can get away I lose my reserve, everything becomes fuzzy and I hear a muffled voice, Alec. I think he's saying, "Get away from her!" and the fangs leave my arm, then I hear Caleb "Shit, no. I'm sorry so sorry." Alec jerks my numb body up and the last thing I see before black are his blue eyes.

**DID you like it?! Please let me know what you think by reviewing and ask me some questions! I might not update for awhile!**

**Ronnie **

**( *_*)**

**\( ( - Dancing**

**/ \**


	21. Bug's Transformation

**Heyo friends! In this chapter Raphael comes in! PARTY! As I said in the last two chapters, you guys can ask me questions with review and while your at it, tell me how I'm doin! Critique at will! I won't be posting another chapter until I get at least one review (Other than Herondalecakes). SO read and enjoy!**

**Bunnee**

Wow, she actually did it. My own sister, once dear to me, has stabbed me in the chest. I'm standing in what looks like a blizzard when I think this. The strange thing about this blizzard is that I'm not cold. I've heard about really bad blizzards further north but this just makes no sense. A figure emerges, black against the white backdrop. A young girl it looks like. As she approaches I recognize her as Lolli my late sister. I'm baffled by this. Lolli is dead, how is she here in this extraordinary snow storm? Lolli breaks into a sprint and collides with me, hugging me.

"Bunnee, I'm so sorry." She cries.

"What are you apologizing for? Why are you here?"

"I'm so sorry, its my fault Misty is working with Sebastian."

"No it isn't"

"You know, I've heard people say that if you end up here that you have a choice whether you live or die, but, in your case, someone is going to make you return."

"What are you talking about? I'm not dying!" I quickly look at my chest, just to make sure.

"you aren't here, you're inside your head, but out there," she points up. "you are."

Just as realization hits me like a freight train, incredible pain shoots out of my chest, as does blood.

"Even though someone brings you back, you always have the final decision whether to live or die. Make your choice."

"You'll be okay?"

"Yes."

"I want to live." The wind picks up.

"Bye!" Lolli shouts as the wind picks me up and lets that loose smile break out.

Then all is gone.

The world is out of focus. Its spinning too. I shut my eyes again. God, I feel like crap. I don't even remember what happened to me. Most of the pain is centered around my chest. I unzip my jacket and I see a ugly scar the color of gold. Now that the room stopped spinning I try to stand but I'm pushed down by Jace. Jace? When did he get here?

"You don't want to see." Jace explains. In the far end of the hall I vaguely see Simon with Caleb, who looks really shaken up. Caleb has his hands in his hair and hes rocking back and forth. Simon, obviously is trying to console Caleb.

"Whats going on?" I demand.

"Something happened Bunnee just stay down."

Clary comes up to me blocking me view of the scene when Jace leaves.

"I would tell you now but, you've been stabbed, you have a scar, and we never get scars other than the ones our steles make, and they are silver. The one you have is gold. Which is something worth looking into."

"I want to see my sister."

I yet again try to stand, only to be pushed down again.

"You don't want to."

"Bullshit!"

I push Clary out of my way and I run toward Moth, only to stop short when I see Simon over her, letting blood run down her throat.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING!"

Simon looks up startled and Jace says, "Raphael should be here!"

"What the hell happened to Moth! She's not dead is she?"

"She's dead, but Simon giving her his blood could save her, turn her into a vampire."

I can't believe it, while I was in my head doing nothing, Moth died. Now she's going to be a vampire, never to bear runes again.

"No this can't be happening."

"Dammit! Where is Raphael?" yells Jace.

"Here." says a pale person that is most likely a vampire.

"Bitten, D_ios_ Caleb, what have you done?"

"Shut up Raphael. I'm so sorry Bunnee I didn't mean to."

When Caleb says this all the pieces fall together, Caleb being upset, the real reason why they didn't want me to see, Raphael. Caleb killed her.

"No, oh god no, Caleb, you didn't..." I manage to say

Just then I notice tears on his face. Such a stupid thing to notice but I notice it because before all of this Caleb never cried, not when he found out his parents died, not when he felt he was losing control, never.

"I did." He hangs his head.

That conformation set me off.

"YOU MONSTER!" I lunge at Caleb and I punch him and he lets me despite his super speed and strength. I feel hands on my arms pulling me back, I turn and see Alec who supports me as a cry my heart out in front of everyone. After a bit, I blindly follow Alec as we go to a cemetery to bury Moth so she can be "reborn" as a "fledgling". I watch mournfully as they put my sister in the hole in the ground. When they finish the burial, Raphael speaks up,"You might want to stay back chica, your sister will only care about getting blood, she will be starving."

Just then I hear a scratching noise, Moth digging up. I feel cold arms around me, Caleb.

"Get away." I order, but he doesn't move.

"I love you Bunnee, I know you hate me but look at me I don't think you should see this."

Looking into his eyes I can do nothing but comply, I look into Caleb's eyes and I don't look away until he tells me I can, even then I don't let go of his hand. 50 meters away, I see my bug passed out (after she finishes the blood Raphael gave her), dead but not. I see her stir, then stand and for a second I swear that she looks scared but the thought disappears as she squeezes the living daylights out of me. The hugs is cold but familiar, but its the kind of hug I will get from her for the rest of my life, so I just need to deal with it.

"I love you bug."

**Its a good/bad ending here. Tell me what you think is good about the ending and whats bad about the ending in your reviews, I just want to know what you think when you read this! PLEASE, please please PUH-LEASE review it would mean a lot to me and take into account I'm not posting another chapter until I get 1 review (not counting herondalecake's)**

**Chao!**

**-Ronnie**


	22. Taki's

**Ok I'm posting this chapter! I couldn't wait for 1 review because its so good Please tell me what you think!**

**Moth**

Oh my -. Seriously? I can't say g-. Well that's another downer. Its been about a week since I dug my way out of my grave to look like a blood thirsty monster, well, I _am _blood thirsty. I can't help it but I'm constantly craving blood I nearly fed on Bunnee, wow, no wonder vampires are jerks, they're hungry all the time. Cause I mean in Twilight (by Stephanie Meyer) the good vampires hunt deer and cougars and stuff. Tell me, when is the last time you saw a deer in times square? People think that its cool to be able to live forever but I am stuck being 14 _for eternity_. I'll never be able to get out of school, drive and drink (well I don't think I could anyway. Tried drinking a Coke, lets just say it wasn't pretty). But I guess its not all gloom and doom. I mean, I have: super strength, super speed, its hard to kill me, and it may just be me but I think that more guys are noticing me. OH yeah! I can't forget the fast healing. Its awesome! NO scars! But I can't go to the Institute anymore, I'm damned. I'm broke too. So I live on the streets again. I train still, in my own alley because no one wants to mess with me, I think I'm turning into a killing machine, with my Shadowhunter skills, speed and strength, I am deadly. I honestly can't wait until I see Sebastian again, I will separate his head from his body with his own knife. Speaking of which, I'm meeting all the Shadowhunter's at Taki's, to talk about the weird knife that left its goldish mark on me. I get to Taki's to see only Simon already there. I sit across from him. He looks like he's mourning. After 5 minutes of silence Simon finally speaks up, "This shouldn't have happened to you. You becoming a great Shadowhunter, you would've been one of the elite, at least I was a mundane."

"Look, Simon, I knew the consequences of my actions when I lowered my wrist to Caleb's mouth, I knew how destroyed Bunnee would be if Caleb died, again. Damn, this death thing is complicated now."

"I know." Simon says solemnly. Just then I realize that, Clary, Bunnee, Violet, Caleb (standing far away from Bunnee), Izzy, Jace, my father and Alec were standing there for the entire conversation.

"Uhhh how much did you hear?"

"Enough, bug, enough. Thank you." Bunnee says.

"I'm so sorry." mumbles Caleb, without looking up.

They take a seat.

"So you guys are here to talk about the knife?"

"Yup, I think Sebastian has created a knife made with metal from Edom. Retarding the healing process of the rune." Says Bunnee. "But, its just a theory."

"It does make sense, its origin being from a demon realm." I say.

"But regardless of its origin, its still bad news," Jace finally pipes up,"If he perfects the weapon... he'll be able to slow the healing until the rune is too slow to heal the wound before the shadowhunter dies."

"We've got to find him, there's no other way to destroy the knife and any other 'special' blades." says Caleb.

"Lets go back to the Institute to speak more, we are getting strange looks." my father finally speaks. "Sorry Caleb, Simon and... M-Moth" My father stutters on my name as if he can't accept what I am. So here we are, sitting alone in Taki's awkwardly drinking our blood.

"I heard that your one the streets again." say Caleb.

I slowly nod in response.

"You can crash with me for awhile. Its the least I can do for what I've done to you."

"Really? Thanks!" I lean over the table and I hug him. I feel his tense under my arms. I pull away.

"You should really join Raphael's 'clan' thing. You'll be accepted there."

"Nah I'm an independent vampire." I respond.

I walk out to just look at the night sky. I hang out in a grocery store during the day, they never notice me. No one does.

**Bunnee**

Every night I look at the gold scar on my chest, trying to convince myself that I couldn't stop Moth from saving Caleb. I was half dead the whole time, Because my own sister stabbed me in the chest. Seriously, why does _my _life have to be so messed up! I take off my shirt, to look at my scar (I have a bra you perverts) Then I feel a presence in the room, I turn around to be staring into the eyes of Sebastian. I go to my jeans to grab my knife but I must've left it in the training room. Come on! I'm standing in front of Sebastian without a shirt and I don't have a freaking knife!

"Hello, Bunnee, dearest." the evil mastermind says.

"Shut up." I loath him.

"Oh come on darling." Sebastian gently strokes my cheek.

I try to reach and slap him but I found that he was distracting me to tie my hands. I look at them to see thick rope tying them together.

"You son of a bitch! Get away from me!"

"Shh, you and I aren't so different you know." He whispers as heback me up against the wall.

"I have their blood you just have a little less. It just didn't affect you personality wise."

What the frick is this guy talking about! I hear footsteps outside my door, I turn back toward Sebastian, but he's gone, leaving my hands bound. The door opens and in walks... my father?

"Bunnee? Why are your hands tied? Also, where is your shirt?"

"Sebastian paid me a visit."

"Oh god Bunnee." My father unbinds my hands. I quickly put on a shirt.

"To answer your second question I was looking at my scar, to remind myself that what Moth is, its not my fault."

"That's a relief."

"Do you know why I'm so good at fighting and stuff?"

My father sighs, "I knew you would wonder someday, I was hoping you just assumed that its just being on the streets..."

"What's going on?" I ask, worried.

"The thing is, Bunnee, Valentine wasn't the only Shadowhunter to experiment with demon and angel blood."

**Doesn't this chapter make you wanna throw a party? I don't know because I'm not on a childrens show and people don't talk to me. So please REVIEW, I'm lonely and I have NO IDEA WHAT YOU guys think when your reading this story.**

**-Ronnie**

**(ps this is a girls name for me, short for Veronika. [not my real name])**


	23. Mixed Blood Mess

**Hello friends! I hope you liked the last chapter! Shocking right? Okay just read and PLEASE REVIEW I WOULD REALLY APPRECIATE IT.**

**Bunnee**

"WHAT?!" I scream at my father.

"Valentine was my idol then, what he did I did. So when I found out about the experiments I decided, because my wife was pregnant, to try the demon/angel blood thing." My father tries to explain. "I had four tries, its went on for a long time because you turned out to be a great shadowhunter but I regret the decision to use all of you guys as my guinea pigs. I used different mixes for each of you. I did a miniscule amount of demon blood, so it wouldn't affect the subjects decisions, I learned to be careful for the example of Sebastian, a tiny bit of demon and angel blood mix, and pure angel blood."

"Which mix am I?" I whisper.

"You are the demon blood, so is Misty, I gave Misty more than you because I was stupid enough to think,'A little more couldn't hurt' so though Misty appears normal, when she's confronted with a conflict between good and evil, she will naturally turn to the evil side. You were raised well and I only gave you enough demon blood to give you remarkable skill."

That still doesn't make me feel less poisoned, dirty.

"Anyway, Violet is the mix, Lolli and Moth were the angel bloods. Look I'm sor-"

I run out before he finishes the sentence. I run though the corridors, feeling trapped. I'm probably making a lot of noise but I've sunken to far into myself to care. Finally, after running trying to find my way out of the maze of halls and rooms. I put my back to the wall slide down to the room and put my head in my hands, feeling hot tears pooling in my hands. I feel someone's hand on my shoulder, Clary.

"Bunnee, what's wrong?" She asks.

"Moth was an angel" I whisper, but Clary can't hear.

"What did you say?"

"MOTH WAS AN ANGEL! SHE HAD ANGEL BLOOD!" I scream.

"I'm sorry, but thats not possible, Jace and I are the only ones."

"No you weren't"

"But, why are you so torn up about this?"

"It's not that Moth had angel blood in her but that I'm part demon."

**Moth**

I hear my phone ring out with my cheery ringtone, I think its called "Circus" or something but I pick up and its Clary,

"Your sister just told me something that you may want to hear. Come to the Institute."

"I can't, remember? I'm damned, and the Institute is like a giant church."

"If what your sister's saying is true you shouldn't have a problem."

I hang up and I immediately start walking, I never travel far from the Institute so its like five blocks away. When I arrive I raise my arm to knock (I really don't know how I made it this far) the door opens, revealing a very tired looking Clary and I very tired looking everyone else. They all have shocked expressions as I cross the threshold.

"Well that proves it." says a wide-eyed Jace.

"Wait, say god." Orders Alec.

"God."

"I'm convinced."

"Will someone tell me what the hell is going on?"

I look in the corner and see Bunnee completely out of it. Just like when Lolli died. I wonder what push her over the edge?

"We recently found out that you are mostly an angel, and your still a vampire. I honestly think you may be the first Shadow-Vampire in existence." Says Clary.

"Why don't we test it? Mark me." I suggest.

"No! If it doesn't work you'll be hurt."

"But now you've gotten me curious, and honestly I miss killing demons. For some reason I've stopped craving blood and I'm losing my super strength."

"Lets do it!" yells Jace.

Jace grabs his stele and just because he marks me with an itraze and I feel the familiar burn of the stele. Then I feel something strange happen in my chest, I start to clutch my chest and I sink to the floor. The feeling starts picking up speed and I realize that its my heart beating. I look at my arm and my tan skin is back. I look up and I see everyone looking at me expectantly until I say, "My heart's beating."

I swear to god that every mouth in the room, aside from Bunnee's, drops to the floor.

"I-I don't understand."

"Neither do we." Says Alec, "This has never happened before EVER."

"So what happened so that Bunnee's back in her dream world?"

"Along with finding out that; Lolli was mostly angel, Violet is a mix of demon and angel, you're mostly angel, she also that she and Misty are part demon. Misty had enough blood in her to influence the decision between good and evil, but Bunnee is good, but has the ability to kill at will without remorse, the evil people not people she loves,so she's not a sociopath, sociopaths hurts anybody without remrose or guilt, and she can feel guilt and remorse shoot I really am making this more complicated. Lets just say she had at one time the potential to end up like Sebastian but ended up with us." Clary explains.

"Well that would do it."

I'm shocked, the Bunnee that would sing to me is also part demon? I can't absord it. Then, Bunnee stands, out of her daze and sprints out the door, I know exaclty where she's going. I run out after her, towards Caleb's apartment.

**Alec**

How is this possible? I mean Simon drank Jace's partially angel blood but he can't be marked. I've got to talk to William (Bunnee's father). I go to his office and knock on the door. When I hear an "enter" I walk in. Then I ask him, "How much blood did you use on Moth?"

He seems to be taken off guard. His eyes widen.

"Uhhh how do you know about the experiments?"

I combat his inquiry with, "Well, your eldest daughter went into shock because you told her she is a demon and her sisters have demon and angel blood in them."

"Crap, umm I made a slight mistake when measuring out the angel blood so right now she's way more angel than Shadowhunter."

"Crap, thats why she only remained a vampire for a brief time, the rune was the thing that sped up the process."

"That may be the case, because Moth is indeed almost fully angel."

I want to throttle him right here. He ruined Bunnee, corrupted Misty, most likely left Violet in constant argument inside, made Moth an angel. But instead, as usual, I hold in my feelings of hatred for William. I turn around sharply, and I get out of the office with another thing that weighs me down. I go down stairs and I walk straight up to Jace, I grab his ear and I drag him to the next hall.

"What was that?!" Jace yell/whispers.

"Moth is seriously this far away," I nearly put my thumb and index finger together to show, "from being an angel. She only has enough shadowhunter blood to keep her mortal, she can still be killed, and when she is she'll be a full on angel, and recovering from vampire stuff has only brought her closer." I tell Jace.

"Why isn't she an angel, I mean she was dead after all?"

"The thing is that she wasn't dead dead, she was in a comatose state until we buried her, which awakened her, she was dead but not dead, she was alive from the vampire part only. But wasn't fully dead, but if we hadnt marked her she would've ended up dead anyway. As she said, her powers were fading and she didn't crave blood."

"Shoot, so we have someone that if she dies we get an angel, perfect."

**PLEASE tell me what you think of the story and ask some questions by review I would love it!**

**-Ronnie**


	24. The Eyes are the Windows to the Soul

**Hey guys! I just wanna let you know that I haven't been able to write because my sheep are VERY sick, like dying. So please be patient as I'm a bit preoccupied at the momment.**

**ENJOY!**

**Moth**

For some reason, everyone around the institute has treated me like a china doll since I've changed back. When I finally confronted them they just walked away. I want to just tear my hair out! I have a right to know. Even Jace, who has always been blunt, won't tell me anything. But, after begging Jace to tell me something, he finally breaks.

"Look, Moth, lets just say, your special, and we don't," he makes a fast gesture to my entire body. "Want all that specialness being released."

"What do you mean by 'specialness'?" I ask.

My question is quickly answered by a pert, "Classified."

I stomp away, frustrated. Well, at least I know that if something happens my 'specialness' as Jace called it, will be released. I'm desperate for answers. The only thing I know is that I have a tiny amount of angel blood in me. I know I will hate myself for doing this, but I must go to my father. I go up the stairs, and I knock on the door, but I end up just barging in anyway, the knock was just a warning.

"Dad, I want answers. People are acting like I'm a nuclear bomb about to obliterate the earth."

"Well, you did just kind of turned back into a shadowhunter from a vampire, which has never uhh happened, ya know, before."

I know he's trying to avoid the topic. So I press harder.

"Dad stop stalling. You know what I'm talking about."

"You know what? I think your old enough to know. The thing is, I made a mistake while dosing you with blood. I made you over ¾ angel. That's why you didn't stay a vampire. If you die again, you will be entirely angel."

I'm feeling light headed, I'm pretty much an angel? That can't be right, not with some of the things I've done. Oh god, I can't die either way, now because I will be an angel, and because I can't die if I'm an angel.

**Bunnee**

I feel completely rotten. Though its only a miniscule amount of demon blood, I can still feel the gazes of the other shadowhunters, each like a 50lb weight on my shoulders. I feel like I don't belong. The issue is that I'm a great shadowhunter, but the problem itself is that its the demon blood that makes me so good. I spend a lot of time alone now, no one really wanting to touch, see or hang out with me. I usually spend my time training, and drawing. I don't know when I started to like drawing but I guess I'm pretty good at it. I have a oil painting I call "The Transformation" It has the shell of a vampire splitting as a massive and beautiful angel emerges, arms outstretched, as if taking in the sun. I hear the first knock on my door in a week so I just say nothing. In walks Clary. "Look Bunnee, we aren't afraid of you, I mean you are the same Bunnee we all know. We just need to get used to the idea that your part demon."

"Its fine."

"I see that in your solitude that you've made some impressive artwork. This one," Clary points to "The Transformation", "looks like its Moth."

I then, just realize that I subconsciously made the angel look like Moth.

"Look, I know you think I'm below you now, though you deny it. So just leave me alone."

"Fine, Bunnee, but when you realize that you are the best shadowhunter I've known, I'll be somewhere around here." With those words she walks out.

I walk down to the training room and on my way I pass Alec, this time I catch him in the arm. I drag him into the empty room.

"You are talking to me whether you like it, or not."

Alec's eyes widen in a freak out way and he says, "Dear God, Bunnee. Look."

I turn around and when I look in the mirror my eyes are completely pitch black.

My hands fly to my eyes, covering them.

"No, No, please, this can't be happening." No answer. Alec has abandoned me. Everyone else thinks I'm a form a vermon. I've got to leave, this place will make me miserable, the one place I can go where I might be accepted. Hands still over my eyes, I run for the door and make a beeline for Caleb's apartment. My eyes are still covered by my hands when I walk into Caleb's apartment. I stumble, tripping over furniture and other stuff, until I run into Caleb, his familiar smell of lemons washing over me.

"Hey Bun. Whats going on? Why are you covering your eyes?" Caleb asks, voice full of compassion.

"I can't tell you, you'll hate me, like everyone else."

"No I won't," He gently grabs my wrists and pulls them away. I open my eyes and I see him draw back in surprise.

"Beautiful. But they're gray now. How did that happen?" I run to a mirror and all I see are some normal looking gray eyes, my horror movie eyes gone.

"Th-They were c-completely black. Like a demon's."

"G- Bunnee, what has happened to you?"

"I don't know. But, I'm scared."

Caleb walks me to the couch and we sit there for I don't know how long, my head on his chest and wondering what is going to become of me.

**Misty**

Sebastian saved me. I hate those do gooders that let my most beloved sister die in front of me. Besides, I belong here, where I can help my savior destroy the people who ruined my life. We will infiltrate the NYC Institute as soon as possible. But first, we must get my sisters demon side to awaken, it will either make her go insane or bring her talents to our side. We've been watching her and the early signs of transformation are showing, solitude, lack of appetite and best of all, the eyes.

**Like it? Please let me know by reviewing! DON'T BE SILENT. Again I may not update for awhile, with the fair comin up and anemic sheep n stuff. **

**Chao!**

**-Ronnie**


	25. Fifteen Bodies

**Hello! I have run out of stuff to say so just read this and enjoy.**

**Bunnee**

For some reason, my obedient to Sebastian voice inside my head has begun to scream again. At first, the was a dream, where I knelt before Sebastian, paying attention to every word he says, worshiping him, referring to him as "master". I was sickened by it. Now the dream has seeped its way into my life. I'm training, the voice is saying, "Run away, Run away, Sebastian will cherish you. To love is to destroy, all you find is love here. Run away."

Wow, I think, The voice is right. I mean that if to love is to destroy, and all there is here is love, why stay and be destroyed? I'm walking at a brisk pace now, practically running, toward the door. As I open the door I come to my senses, and I do the normal stuff to get rid of the voice thats egging me on to leave and go to Sebastian. I feel like I'm going to rip in half. I repeat my mantras for this, "You're wrong, Sebastian's evil, love is amazing, and I belong here." Then I say the names of everyone I must stay for, "Caleb, Clary, Simon, Alec, Violet, Moth, Izzy, (believe it or not) Jace." over and over. The voice doesn't go away, my head pounding as if the voice is try to pound its way out of my skull. I sink to the floor, head throbbing. _Thump, thump, run away, run away, to love is to destroy, Sebastian. _The message repeating, getting louder as I repeat my defense. Eventually the voice gets so loud its screaming, and I do the same. I can only imagine what people think when they see me on the floor rocking back and forth, holding my head and screaming at the top of my lungs. I feel someone kneel behind me and whisper, "I'm here, Bunnee, its your voice, just a different one, control it." Its Jace. Of all people he's the one that probably most thinks that I'm poison in the veins of Shadowhunter society, and he's helping me. I do as he says, making the voice fade. I look up and I see his golden eyes, I've never looked at him, I mean his eyes before, they look like they could be pools of molten gold, and I swear that the irises move like it.

"Thank you." I whisper.

Jace just nods his head in acknowledgment.

"So now that you've made a scene wanna go to Taki's?" Jace offers. "But you're payin'"

When we get a table at Taki's, after we order. Jace immediately says, "What's going on with you? You haven't had much of a freak out since you came back from captivity."

"I really don't know."

"I believe that Sebastian can control demons, as Valentine did, maybe its your demon side acting up?"

"But the thing is, I've been part demon since birth, why the break? Maybe I can turn the demon in me on and off. Like a volcano, the demon will be dormant for a time then, BAM! I make a bad decision and my life sucks. Today, I almost went willingly to Sebastian and I thought it was the right thing to do."

_It is the right thing. _The voice says. _Shut up. _I retort.

"Jesus Bunnee, your eyes."

I look in the reflectiion of me in a spoon and believe it or not, my eyes are completely black. Then, I make a huge mistake, I look at some werewolves. They all get up and they sprint at me, wolf enough to have claws and teeth. Where's Jace? I wonder as they are finally on top of me, scratching me down my chest, on my face. "Please, don't kill me, I'm a shadowhunter please." But as soon as I say those words, my fear is gone, and I feel super charged, wired. I slug a werewolve in the jaw, harder than any human could, and I take a silver knife and plunge it into its chest. I attack the others with the same manner, killing them. Then the entire diner erupts into chaos. The cowards, sit in a corner screaming, and the brave ones who think they could have a chance against me are in a line to die. I laugh a laugh that is inhuman, but I don't care, these downworlders deserve it. I take a kick at a vampire. He goes flying across the room, and hits the wall, leaving an indent.

"Bunnee! This isn't you! He's controlling you!" Someone yells.

"No ones controlling me, my master Sebastian has helped me greatly, given me this power."

Then, I look across the room and I see a guy, with golden eyes. I can literally feel my eyes snap to normal. What have I done? How many people have I killed? I see the 15 bodies on the floor. I did this? I'm a monster. I run out, not looking up as I sprint as if the devil's chasing me. I run into something, someone. Jace, grabs me by the shoulders firmly.

"Bunnee, look, you are very special, you are no monster. You're only part monster."

Then, over taken by grief, I hug Jace, and you know the what the surprising part is? Jace hugs me back.

"Come on Bunnee, lets head back to the institute, we need to talk to everyone."

With that, Jace walks and I stumble, toward the Institute.

"Bunnee what have you done?" Proclaims Izzy.

As if I'm not ashamed enough.

"Hey, she's not a monster." Argues Alec.

"She looks like one to me!"

"Guys I don't know what happened. I was a different person. I have no recollection of what happened."

"Let me tell you what happened, YOU KILL 15 DOWNWORLDERS." Yells Izzy.

"Cut her some slack, Issabelle. She can't help what she is." Says Alec.

The was a punch to the gut.

"Alec, you're saying I AM a monster. I know what every one of you think of me now and maybe I should just leave."

Silence. No one confirms or denies that I'm a monster. Except, Jace. He speaks up and says, "She is still the same Bunnee we know. She was part demon when we first saw her, did you think she was a monster when you saved her from Sebastian? I don't think a monster would bear all the pain that she did when Sebastian, starved, cut, drowned and did unspeakable things to her, to get inside information, but she never said anything. Would a monster do that?"

Silence.

"Thank you, Jace." I whisper.

**Hello again! Did you like it? DON'T BE SILENT. Review and tell me!**


	26. Demon Seizure

**HI fyi I made a change to chapter 14: The Discovery. The change is that Jace and Clary do NOT KNOW THAT THEY AREN'T RELATED. Enjoy!**

**Moth**

Things haven't changed between me and the people of the Institute. I'm still a piece of glass to them. All look, no touch. I feel like I'm an artifact in the goddamn Smithsonian! People stare at me and carefully walk around me. When even Jace is doing this, I can't take it anymore. I haven't been outside of the Institute, not even to get food, in a week. As Alec walks past me with care I yell at him,

"I'M NOT A GOD DAMN CHINA DOLL!"

I jumps, startled at this because I have never yelled at anyone, I'm generally quiet actually. I feel something wet and warm run down my face then I taste salt when that something hits my lip. I don't remember when I started crying.

"The thing is, that with your condition, if you die-"  
"I KNOW that if I die I'm an angel. I have a rare gift why not use it for the Shadowhunters purpose? I could help you kill demons."

"Good point. Lets ask Bunnee too." Says Clary from behind me.

Alec shoots her a glance that could probably kill me off.

"What? I mean, they are both feeling like outcasts, like they're dangerous."

"Fine. We die or Moth dies, I'm going to blame you."

I get my gear, we are going to hunt. We meet at the door, I see Clary, looking determined, Jace, holding Clary close, Alec and Izzy, shooting wary glances at Bunnee, who is hanging her head like a dying flower._ What happened to you, Bunnee?_ I think. But I do know. Heaven knows how much pain she's in. Constantly fighting herself, getting looked at like a demon. I walk over to her and I give her a tight hug. I can feel her mouth form a small smile.

We have walked for minutes that seem like hours, in 89 degree heat. I notice Bunnee hanging back, holding her head.

"Hey, somethings up with Bunnee." I whisper in Jace's ear.

We both walk back to Bunnee, when I see that her eyes are rolled up in her head and her mouth is foaming, she's fighting to hard.

"Shit bunnee." Jace says as he picks her up as she shakes uncontrolably

"I-I wo-won't l-le-let i-it t-t-take ov-over." Bunnee stutters out.

"I know." says Jace simply, as if this were the most normal thing. The rest of the group is long gone, its only us. Bunnee shakes even more violetly and you can see her eyes trying to turn black. After five minutes of fighting her finally can't do it anymore and the demon take over.

"Get to cover! I can handle her." I don't budge. Bunnee's arm moves so I can't even see it as it right hooks Jace, sending him 20 feet back, knocking him out cold. Its just me now. Bunnee runs at me,probably going to send me flying if I don't react. Then, as if someone else were controlling me I duck under her and kick her legs out from under her, faster than any Shadowhunter could. I pin her to the ground with some kind of super charged blood coursing through me. She reaches up and scratches my arm, but blood doesn't come out as expected, a gold ish substance oozes from the wound. I ignore to fact that I have gold pouring from my veins, and I say, "C'mon Bunnee, fight it, you can do it, don't satisfy Sebastian, its what he wants."

At the word Sebastian's name her eyes turn gray again and she relaxes, leans up, and hugs me.

"I'm sorry." She cries.

Then I remember Jace, I run over to him and I draw an itraze on his arm. Jace stirs and his eyes open.

"Dang, that girl packs a punch."

Before I healed Jace he had a black eye, and a black face. Bunnee really hit him hard. Jace stands, and we walk to Bunnee. She in a heap on the ground. Jace looks at me and we sprint to her. She's barely breathing, her eyes are closed, she's out cold. Jace picks her up and carries her badck to the institute, I walk behind. I notice Jace stroke her hair and then stops suddenly as if telling himself that he shouldn't. I watch him for a couple more minutes. I honestly think that Jace may understand how she feels, or he's fond of her. I honestly hope that it the first one, or it could end up in one big emotional apocolypse. I mean, Clary, even though she's his sister, will be heartbroken. Caleb, who loves bunnee, will be heart broken if Bunnee likes Jace. I see the rest of the group, coming toward us. They look relieved.

"Where were you guys? We were so worried. Wait, why is Bunnee passed out?" Izzy rapid fires at us.

"She didn't feel so good so umm, we hung back and she passed out." Lies Jace.

"Why are you bleeding?" says Alec.

"umm-" I look down and I see that the gold stuff is now red blood. As I'm looking in wonder, Izzy says, "She went demon didn't she?" in a very loud voice.

"I told you guys this was a bad idea." says Alec.

"Shut up." I yell. "Bunnee did go demon, but she was fighting so hard, she was having a kind of seizure. She would've died."

"That wouldn't have been such a great loss." mumbles Izzy.

That was it I walk up to Izzy and I punch her hard enough to send her into alec, 10 feet behind. Izzy looks ready to burst. She charges toward me and I feel the strange power surge though me. Izzy charges toward me but I'm fast in under a second I have her on the ground, 10 yards away, thank god we're in an alley. She stands, and runs at me and as I'm ready to move I hesitate, giving her enough time to take her blade and cut me upside my arm. But I can literally hear everyone's individual gasp as the gold stuff seeps into my wound instead of blood.

"Holy crap, Moth." says Jace.


End file.
